


I Thought You Were the Sweetest Kill

by SpaceDementia49



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, CCG dorky Hide, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Ghoul gang AU, Hide is a goof at times, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kaneki can be a little yandere, Kaneki is a "Boss", Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, One-Sided Hideyoshi/OC, One-Sided Kaneki Ken/Tsukiyama Shuu, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma, Sensation Play, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Some Fluff, Torture, poor Hide, some non con, song suggestions for each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDementia49/pseuds/SpaceDementia49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-<br/>Kaneki Ken. 24. Half ghoul. Head of a powerful ghoul gang located in Tokyo's 20th ward.<br/>Hideyoshi Nagachika. 23. Human. Newly promoted CCG computer wiz.<br/>On his nightly walk home, Hide finds himself in a nasty situation. As fate would have it, Kaneki just so happens to witness the cute blonds 'encounter' with another ghoul who intends to turn him into a meal. Kaneki impulsively saves Hide and when faced with the decision to kill him Kaneki can't bring himself to do the deed. His only option is to now take Hide away with him to the gangs living quarters.<br/>The terrified human is suddenly thrown into Tokyo's underground world, surrounded by ghouls, death, and the slow building affection of a certain white haired gang leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Devil Town

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> First of all I would like to thank my beta (whalethefatdolphin) for fixing this train wreck! This story was self indulgent, picked up, and put down numerous times over the course of a few weeks. I didn't really have intentions of posting until some people on Tumblr asked. So here it is!  
> Keep in mind that this is a slow-build story. Not much is revealed about the characters right away, but you will get to know more every chapter!
> 
> Please consider these songs while you read this chapter. It's what I listened to while writing~  
> "Runaway" - By AURORA  
> "Devil Town" - By Bright Eyes  
> " Follow Rivers" - By Lykke Li

[[ "I was living in a devil town  
I didn't know it was a devil town  
Oh lord it really brings me down about the devil town."  
\- Bright Eyes - "Devil Town"]]

 

8:35 PM. The city is quickly cooling from the long day of scorching midsummer heat. Tokyo is covered in red, the late sunset casting the city in colour, forming eerie shadows around every corner. How ironic that nightfall would also have the city covered in red,the thick sticky red of blood and entrails.

Ghouls were becoming increasingly reckless and violent in the summer months; the once peaceful wards were now locations of literal nightly blood baths. Maybe it was something to do with the long , dragged out days that led into the warm nights? Restless energy was foolishly turned into reckless hunger, fighting, binge eating, cannibalizing, all acts of boredom , or so it seemed…

✧ ✰ ｡*___✧ ✰ ｡*____✧ ✰ ｡*

Pale fingers combed through damp, freshly washed hair, the bruised nails the colour of black tar stand out against soft, stark white locks. The fluffy towel loosely wrapped around a young man's hips is untied and dragged across a fit torso. He had a strong body, all lean muscle pulled tight like an elastic, ready to snap at whoever dares fool with it. Kaneki Ken emerges from the steamy on-suite bathroom. The smell of creamy vanilla soaps quickly fills the bedroom, scents trailing behind him as he emerges from the doorway.  
He walks towards a large oak dresser, rummaging through clothing (mostly all shades of gray and deep reds). Kaneki shivers, the sudden change in temperature between the two rooms causing goosebumps to rise over the nearly flawless skin of his arms and legs. He quickly pulls socks and undergarments from the drawer, slipping them on with ease. He then makes his way towards a closet. The glass doors that mirror his reflection shake when he uses more force than necessary to slide them aside in search of tonight's ‘special’ fashion ensemble.  
A black half-bodysuit is pulled from the closets contents. Material reminiscent of tough lycra; sleek and skin tight for mobility purposes, cuts at the hips and open back allowed Kaneki to use his kagune whenever he pleased without the headache of destroying another set of perfectly good clothes. The material makes it slightly difficult to change into, but Kaneki always manages. Lastly , fitted, off-black pants and a black hoodie complete tonight's ‘uniform’.

Picking up the towel that has been dropped on the floor - once concealing his modesty - he rubs it over his head of odd white hair,the plush soaking up the majority of leftover shower water.  
A glance at the digital clock sitting on top of the glass night stand tells Kaneki it’s nearly time to leave, to start ‘work’. He walks towards the door grabbing a quinque steel switchblade that is conveniently hung on the the wall like a set of car keys, putting it inside his hoodie pouch along with a unsettling leather mask. Now he was ready.

✧ ✰ ｡*___✧ ✰ ｡*____✧ ✰ ｡*

 

“Big brother!” A petite young girl, no older than thirteen, with shoulder length chestnut hair shouts excitedly when the white haired male enters the large lounge. Her frilly dress swishes around her as she run towards him. 

“Good evening , Hinami.” A gentle smile graces Kanekis lips, it’s warm, sincere, and full of affection. He opens his arms in anticipation for her oncoming embrace. “How was your day?” 

Hinami latches herself onto Kanekis torso, burying her face into his strong chest.  
“It was fine, I practiced my writing for most of the day,” she chirps, smiling as Kaneki returns the embrace then lets her go, taking a step back to admire her happy presence .  
“Oh...” Hinami looks him up and down, noticing the way Kaneki is dressed and she realizes he must be heading out to ‘work’.  
Kaneki and the other ghouls that lived in the large chatou would often leave during the night to do ‘jobs’ (she knew that sometimes meant crime and killing - she was not as naive as they all assumed).  
“Are you going out to do a job tonight, big brother?” she questions.

“Yes. unfortunately there’s been a lot of activity in the 20th ward these past few nights. we can’t let the situation get out of hand or we’ll have a flock of doves breathing down our necks.” He frowns, patting the young girl's head.  
“Sorry I can’t spend time with you,” he mutters out. His apology is quickly accepted with a smile and nod from the girl.

“It’s okay, I know you have a lot of things to do, Boss-Man! Who are you taking with you tonight?”

Kaneki lets a small chuckle escape his lips when Hinami calls him by the affectionate nickname.  
“I was thinking about taking GeGe with me tonight, He’s good with people so maybe he can talk our way out of a confrontation with the ghoul responsible for causing trouble in the ward.”  
Lies. All lies. He didn’t want Hinami to worry.  
Kaneki Ken was not the head (“Boss” they would call him) of one of Tokyo’s strongest ghoul gangs for no reason. He had his people in high and low places, he made it a priority to be on top of everything going on in the wards. So, of course he knew how the night would end. It most certainly would not end in a nice conversation and everyone heading home. No. There would be bloodshed tonight.  
The ghoul responsible for the recent, unnecessary slaughter of humans was a binge eater from the 18th ward. Described by the CCG as beautiful and….flirty, with a preference for attractive young men. Her disturbing crime scenes suggested she lured the men into a sense of comfort before she killed them, semen samples at the crime scene also confirmed she liked to have ‘fun’ with her victim before she slaughtered them. Brutal.  
This was the reason Kaneki had wanted GeGe to accompany him for the night. He was a very attractive man who oozed charisma and charm. Women and even some men couldn’t resist his enjoyable presences.  
Kaneki was planning on having GeGe grab the female's attention, and once she had her guard down that's when Kaneki would make his move. Emerging from the shadows to run her through with his kagune, he would rip her into pieces for putting the life he had built for himself and the others in the 20th ward in jeopardy because of her compulsive binge eating. She would pay with her life.

“I haven’t seen him around since this morning when Tsukiyama stopped by with some coffee for us.” Hinami replied.

Kaneki hums in acknowledgment, glancing around the large open room as if GeGe was going to appear by Kaneki simply wishing it .  
“Excuse me a moment, Hinami.” 

Kaneki pulls a cell phone from the tight pockets of his fitted black jeans, fingers quickly tapping away at buttons until a low ‘ring’ is heard coming from the phone's speaker. He puts the cell up to his ear and lets a handful of rings go through, sighing in frustration when he receives no answer from the other end. Honestly, what was the point of being a gang ‘boss’ if your subordinates were never around to do their job when you needed them?

“Looks like I’ll be going solo tonight.” He pushed a button on the touch screen to end the call.  
“‘Hinami, tell the others I’ve gone alone to take care of our new binge eater friend.”  
The loud ‘pop’ of a cracked finger echoes throughout the lounge area as the white haired half-ghoul makes his leave, cracking his fingers sickeningly one by one on the way. That was never a good sign and usually meant that Kaneki was teetering on the border of sanity...

“S-sure, but...don't you think you should take someone else with you? Just in case? I could go get Banjou for you!” she stutters, obviously nervous about Kaneki’s well-being.

Stopping near a narrow hallway, Kaneki turns around to smile sweetly at the girl. She was always concerned about her ‘Big Brother’. Kaneki was truly thankful to have someone like little Hinami in his life. She grounded him, kept him from wandering too far into the sinister, darker parts of his psyche.

“No, that’s fine, I can handle it alone.” He pauses in thought for a moment .  
“Besides, I don’t think this type of job is something Banjou would be very good at.”  
No. The job would most likely involve some sort of seduction, or flirting at the very least, and that definitely was not one of Banjou’s strong points. Not at all...and now that Kaneki thinks about it, he's going to have to put on quite the act with this ghoul if he wants to take her down without causing a scene. Dammit, why did GeGe have to disappear when he was really needed? A job like this was the other ghoul’s specialty, whereas it had Kaneki’s stomach twisting in nervous knots.  
Turning on his heel he breaks into a light jog shouting a goodbye to Hinami before clearing the hall and leaving the building via underground exit.  
And so Kaneki’s night time job begins.

✧ ✰ ｡*___✧ ✰ ｡*____✧ ✰ ｡*

 

“Kaaa….chikaaaa…...Nagachikaaaa~” He's vaguely aware of his name being called and a sharp jabbing pain on his left cheek.  
“NAGACHIKA!!”

“AHHH!” Hideyoshi Nagachika bolts up from his desk, crusty dried drool covers his chin, and half of the word “Report” is smudged on his face in bold black ink, courtesy of the paper files he was currently dozing on only a moment before.

“First day of your new promotion and you’re already acting like you own the place, huh?”a tall middle aged man by the name of Toshi teases the other with a humorous glint in his eye.

Hide looks horrified for a moment, thank God it wasn’t Akira who found him sleeping on the job. He would be dead meat.

“Jeez Toshi...don’t scare me like that. I thought you were Akira for a moment.”the blond whined, flopping his head down into his palm, elbow resting on top of the wooden desk.

“Yeah, you’re damn lucky I’m not. She would have your nuts as a fucking trophy if she caught you snoozing on the clock.”  
The man glances at his watch, smirking as he pats Hide on the back roughly.  
“Actually, you’ve technically been off the clock for a whole five minutes.” He taps his wristwatch which reads 10:05PM.  
“Was your first day of being the newly appointed head of Special Intell really that difficult?”

Hide grunts, but gives the man no other reply. It was best not to humor him, otherwise he would never stop his teasing.

“I mean...to me, it looked like you just sat in that chair all day and played on your computer. Do you techy intell guys do actual work?” Toshi laughs and begins to walk away from Hide.

“I’ll have you know that my line of work takes a lot of brainpower and that’s exhausting, ya big meanie!” Hide shouts back at Toshi who waves goodbye without turning around.

Hide catches his reflection in a small mirror sitting next to an empty can of coke on his desk.  
“Uuuuuugh…” Hide moans, wiping the drool from his chin and attempting to remove the ink from his cheek.

Hideyoshi Nagachika. Age 24, recently promoted from the CCG’s Special Intelligence unit to HEAD of Special Intelligence. The young man may not have looked like it, with his innocent (very handsome), youthful looking face, and big amber eyes, but the young man was a genius when it came to computers. He could give the rest of the CCG’s computer intel workers - who had ten plus years experience on him - a run for their money.

“Time to get out of this place…”

✧ ✰ ｡*___✧ ✰ ｡*____✧ ✰ ｡*


	2. You Know It's Always Somethin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki overestimates himself and Hide starts his lengthy walk home, but not without some surprises along the way...You know it's always somethin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Playlist:
> 
> "Somewhat Damaged" - Nine Inch Nails - "broken bruised forgotten sore, too fucked up to care anymore. Poisoned to my rotten core"
> 
> "Always Something" by Cage the Elephant - "It's always somethin' before the late night. Around the corner there's always somethin' waitin' for ya"
> 
> "Monument" by Röyksopp & Robyn -"So that when the moment comes, I can say I did it all with love"

**** ✧ ✰ ｡On your way back home again  
A Good Samaritan  
You see a man stuck in the rain  
Stranded with no friends and  
From the goodness of your heart  
You saved him from the flood  
A couple miles down the road  
He's covered in your blood｡✰✧

 

Hide really enjoyed the midsummer nights on the outskirts of Tokyo, it was a vast contrast between where he grew up- the rural mountainsides of Japan. There, snow lingered at the mountain peaks well into the Spring and Summer months when tourist season was at its climax. The population was pathetic in comparison to Tokyo, and the weather was usually too hot or too cold.

The nights here in Tokyo were the perfect temperature as far as Hide was concerned. It allowed him to dress light and casually while walking home at night. A pair of deep emerald mid-calf capris, and a light breezy purple hoodie made up tonight's attire while he walked through the less populated parts of Tokyo's 20th ward.

 

When the  blond finishes reminiscing about his childhood home and comparing it to his current home in Tokyo, he can’t help but feel a little uneasy remembering the conversation he had with Akira before he left the CCG headquarters. Akira (who assumed Hide was leaving late because he overworked, not because he fell asleep on the job), had caught him while he was headed out the front entrance of the massive CCG building, ready to call it a night and head home. She had shouted his name while quickly approaching to warn about the recent ghoul activity in the area surrounding Hide’s home. Turns out a few recent attacks on humans - all attractive young men- had been taking place close to Hide’s apartment complex. It wasn’t like Akira to show that she had a soft spot for any of her co-workers, so after she suggested Hide take a cab home she quickly inserted a teasing insult. Hide told himself she had an image to uphold...

 

Hide kicked at a lonely rock on the sidewalk as he scoffs, thinking about how the older women had teased him. ‘ _This binge eater only goes for handsome men though. So I suppose you’ll be safe anyways,’_ She had joked before saying goodnight and leaving Hide alone in the entrance.

 

Hide pouts at the memory, his plump bottom lip sticking out comically like a cartoon character.

“I’m totally cute enough to get eaten by that stupid binge eater!” he mumbles to himself. It takes a moment for him to realize what he’s just said(I’m cute. Eat me), and it's then the thought starts to make him a little nervous. The blond fumbles around in his hoodie pouch, retrieving a set of headphones and placing them over his ears. It was a habit of Hide’s to listen to music when he was feeling nervous since it usually helped to calm him down, and right now that was exactly what he needed. He suddenly realized that this was the part of his nightly walk home where he would find himself alone and walking through sketchy alleyways and empty streets.  

 

Without warning, a dirty tin garbage can flipped onto its side, rolling in front of Hide. The noise boomed in the stillness of the quiet night, and Hide shrieks at the sudden clamoring of metal on concrete, pressing himself against the nearest brick wall in fear. A slim, black cat emerges from the trash can - clearly disoriented - , takes one look at Hide and bolts down an alleyway into the darkness.

 

“ _Ahhhhh_! Fucking cats!!” He mutters fiercely between gritted teeth. His poor heart is pounding, and his stomach feels as if it's migrated into his throat.

‘Fuck this,’ Hide thinks as he picks up the pace of his walking.

“The sooner I get home, the better..” he mutters, talking to himself in an pitiful attempt to regain his composure and calm his pounding heart.

  
  


** ✧ ✰ ｡*___✧ ✰ ｡*____✧ ✰ ｡* **

 

Kaneki leapt gracefully from rooftop to rooftop, scaling tall buildings with ease and precision like a restless shadow. In the distance the bright neon lights of Tokyo's populated hubs glowed vibrantly against the backdrop of the dark night sky. The smell of fried foods from street vendors wafted up into the air from the streets below, assaulting Kaneki’s nose with the tangy scent of barbecue and the pungent odor of burning animal fats. Kaneki realized sadly he no longer remembers if human food tastes like the way it smells. He knows if he were to take a bite of anything it would be disgusting, but the smell was sometimes still pleasant. The thought makes him wish he was still living a simple life as a human instead of hunting down a monster who he has more in common with then he would like admit.

 

Kaneki hurdles into the air, launching himself towards the rooftop of a tall building, his lean body twisting in mid-air. He lands gracefully on the brick lip, his white hair blowing in the warm wind while his steel gray eyes observes his new surroundings. The 20th ward may have looked peaceful tonight to an untrained eye, but above the streets Kaneki could easily spot multiple areas of an obvious struggle toward a particularly dark, less-populated residential area. By the looks of it - blood smears still fresh and brightly coloured - the struggle had happened very recently, and Kaneki hoped this ghoul was the troublemaker he set out to exterminate. Either way, a ghoul this sloppy needed to be  ‘plucked’ . He didn’t want more Doves descending on his territory. Kaneki glares at the bloody trail below him, cracking his index finger with his thumb; a sickening ‘ _pop_ ’ is heard when he applies pressure to the base of each finger.

 

The white haired half ghoul dons his mask - leather with an eyepatch, complete with a unsettling zipped grin- and jumps down to the empty street below. The air still holds the scent of blood and Kaneki can’t help but feel ashamed when it causes a ping of hunger to pain his guts. He quickly brushes off the feeling. Now was not the time for that, not when his target was most likely still prowling the area.

Kaneki walks through the alleyway between a dingy pair of  apartment complexes, following the strong scent of meat and fresh blood. His keen senses eventually lead him through a playground where he comes across small puddles of blood in amongst the children's sandbox. He scowls as he kicks at the clumpy dark patches, hoping to scatter the bloody sand enough so the children who come to play in the morning never have to see such a disgusting sight.

Soon enough more (much nicer) apartment buildings come into his line of sight and he wonders why this ghoul seemed to hang around these residential places. It was odd. Did they live hidden away among the humans here? Did they hunt the young couples and families that populated these homes? Kaneki’s thoughts come to a halt when he hears the ‘ click-click ’ of a woman's heeled shoe on the tightly pressed concrete of the alleyway he was currently occupying. In his path a figure emerges from the darkness, a slightly chubby women who seems to be in her mid-thirties. Her somewhat round face is half covered in a black scarf, only allowing her eyes - heavy with makeup-  nose, and cheeks to be seen. They both come to a standstill, suspicious of the others intentions. After giving Kaneki a brief look over, realizing that he too was a ghoul, she lets out a sigh of relief.

 

“I knew someone was following me,” She murmurs, removing the scarf from around her neck to reveal the rest of her features. A stupid move on her part, considering a ghoul’s safety is dependent on hiding one's identity...

 

Kaneki thinks this women is far too trusting to be the binge eater he is searching for. From what he put together from the information that was collected, the 20th ward's newest problem was supposed to be intelligent enough to have avoided the CCG for the past month. This woman didn’t seem to fit the bill, not with the way she foolishly showed her face to Kaneki- a complete stranger. Or maybe she was the new binge eater that appeared, but she was just… too naive, too stupid? That would explain all the careless, sloppy feeding. She just didn’t know any better? It’s possible she avoided the CCG by pure luck, he’s seen stranger things happen.

Kaneki decided he needs more information out of this women before he makes a move.

 

“ I smelled something delicious, so naturally I followed,” He pulls the leather of his mask down around his neck, his voice no longer muffled by it. Kaneki doubted she would be surviving the night, so he wasn’t too worried about her seeing his face.

“I had no idea I’d be lucky enough to run into a lovely lady as well.” He practically purrs. Kaneki’s attempt at flattering the women turns out far better than he expected and he quickly finds himself face to face with the other ghoul while she shamelessly flirts; complimenting his good looks, his young and fit body, she’s even so bold as to run her hand down his arm in a suggestive manner.

‘I didn’t give you permission to touch me,’ The little voice in his head hisses.

 

Kaneki continues to chat about trivial things, throwing her a compliment, a subtle smirk, or a suggestive wink every so often. He lies to her, tells her he lives in the 20th ward  alone and recently had to search for new hunting grounds because of the current conflicts between Tokyo’s ‘ghoul gangs’. She doesn’t seem to know about anything concerning other gangs, Kaneki comes to the conclusion that she doesn’t know much of… anything really. He gets the impression that she’s quite the air-head, and by the way she’s already wrapped around Kaneki’s finger is an indication that she’s somewhat boy-crazy. For both food and pleasure. Kaneki inwardly cringes. He’s fairly certain this is the ghoul he's been searching for, and although she didn’t mean to cause so much aggravation for the peaceful ghouls of the 20th ward, she did… and the damage is done. Doves had taken interest in the area. Even though Kaneki feels the slightest bit of pity for her, she must be exterminated.

 

“You said you live in the 20th ward? I can see the appeal, people here are absolutely delicious,” She slides her wet, pink tongue across her plump bottom lip.

“Say…” The ghoul’s voice lowers to hardly a whisper. Kaneki allows her to enter into his personal space, although it makes him uncomfortable when she slides a hand onto his chest and presses her body against his own.

“Why don’t we grab a snack and head back to your place? I bet I can show a young guy like you a few tricks or two.”

 

Kaneki realizes it was a mistake to let her get this comfortable with him and at this point- with her pressed so closely to his vitals, Kaneki really has no choice but to continue playing along. His instincts and paranoia are screaming at him to push her aside. The older women’s body is flush against his own, he can feel every one of her soft curves and he  fucking hates it.

‘ Move, move, move!’ The voice screams in his head. She's too close to all his vital, vulnerable areas, it would be effortless to deal him a fatal blow if she wanted to do him damage.

He takes a long shuddering breath to calm his nerves. She mistakenly sees this as a sign of pleasure, when in fact all he wants to do is rip her head off.

 

“ Mmmm,  pleasure and fine dining all in one night,” He wraps a steady arm around her waist gently squeezing at her extra inches, which causes her breasts to squish against his hard chest; her low cut shirt leaving nothing to the imagination.

Kaneki makes a show of stealing a peek to make sure she knows his intentions ( lies, lies,lies ). The sharp, cheeky smirk on his face has her turning to putty in his arms. Or so he thought.

 

The hand on his chest slowly trails up his neck tickling at his sensitive earlobe. Kaneki couldn’t stop the shiver that passed through his body… it felt nice.

 

“What exactly do you take me for,  Centipede ?” Her long nails pinch at his ear, her last words forced out in a venomous tone and suddenly her hand is roughly gripping at his soft white hair, pulling and exposing his neck to her.

 

Centipede? He knows he never told her anything about his alias, so how did she know?

It's a moment too late before Kaneki realizes that he was actually the one being played like an instrument. In a flash a purple bikaku rips through his shoulder piercing through muscle with a slick, wet sound.

 

“ Ahh, fuck!” He curses.

 

She effortlessly flings him to the ground a few meters away, kagune easily sliding out of him like a hot knife through butter. Blood is oozing from his wound at an alarming rate , he watches as it splatters around him when he hits the ground, painting the gray concrete beneath him in crimson. 

 

“Men are so foolish, aren't they? You all think some sweet words coming from a pretty mouth is enough to make a women yours.” She hisses.

“ Ya know… a friend warned me about you. That ugly mask of yours was a dead giveaway, however they never mentioned that you were a nasty little horn dog.” She giggles, mocking him.

 

She doesn't give him a chance to recover or respond as she rushes towards his crumpled body, delivering a strong kick to his vulnerable abdomen, her sharp heeled boots adding to the pain of the blow.

“Did you really think I was stupid enough to throw myself at some random ghoul I haven’t even met before?”

 

Kaneki grunts in pain. She's right; he let his confidence get the better of him, he should never had assumed she would fall for his act so easily.

 

“The only stupid person here is you, boy” She snarls at him, clearly offended that Kaneki would assume she was the type to desperately throw herself at a man. Her bikaku shoots towards him like an arrow. Kaneki rolls to his left, the glowing appendage misses him but only by a few inches. He was seriously off his game tonight, it was time to get serious or he was going to end up dead at the hands of this fool.

Collecting himself from the ground, Kaneki reaches behind himself pulling his hoodie up exposing his muscled back to the cool night air. He releases his own kagune; four crimson tentacle-like appendages erupt from the small of his back, whipping around him like deadly scaled tails. The one glowing red eye, surrounded by black sclera, makes Kaneki look absolutely sinister.

 

“I’m done fucking around with you,” He mumbles darkly. In the blink of an eye he's standing directly in front of her. She has no time to react before one of his kagune sweeps her to the side like a ragdoll with a sickening  ‘smack’ . The ghoul’s body goes hurtling through the ally, crashing into a brick wall, the pure force of the impact leaves a person-sized crater. Kaneki doesn’t even give her a chance to move before he’s on her again, a red tentacle piercing through each of her hands and legs, pinning her to the ground like a bug in a science project.

Kaneki takes ahold of the women's writs in his own hands, applying an impressive amount of force until he feels her bones snap beneath his fingers. The sick voice that resides in his head is chanting, ‘ Yes, yes, yes! Make her suffer! ’ It’s loud, practically screaming.

‘ Trash like her…  Trash that dare try to ruin the life we made here…. They deserve a painful death. ’

He’s not really sure who’s voice it is but Kaneki knows it's not his own… or is it? He wants to say it's the voice of the alluring ghoul Rize Kamishiro, who destroyed his life, who started him on the path of becoming a ghoul. He also wants to say it's the voice of his past torturer, Yamori - the 13th ward’s Jason- the man who literally ripped him apart and push him to the brink of sanity. He wants to believe the voice is something sick and twisted left over from his days spent in Yamori’s ‘playroom’, a coping mechanism of some sort.

The last thing Kaneki wants to believe is that it’s just himself, because that would mean that he's truly lost his humanity.

 

“ Ahhh!” She shrieks. “P-please stop! It hurts, it hurts, I’ll do  anything , just STOP!” Her pleading breaks Kaneki out of his thoughts. She's sobbing and begging for him to let her go. The pain must be unbearable.

 

A sharp pointy red limb slowly inches towards the back of her exposed neck. The pulsating heat makes contact with her skin as her shrieks become even louder. The man -  monster- above her smirks in amusement while he pushes his pointed kagune through her skin at an agonizingly slow pace. Her screams eventually stop when it pierces deep enough to sever her spinal cord, crushing her cervical vertebrae. She dies slow and painfully while Kaneki sits perched on her backside, an empty blank expression on his face. Completely emotionless.

 

‘I’m disgusting. I’m so fucking  sick .’ Are the first coherent thoughts he has when he regains his sense of self.

 

✧ ✰ ｡*___✧ ✰ ｡*____✧ ✰ ｡*

  
  


It’s been over twenty minutes since the scare with the cat in the garbage can, and since then Hide has made it his mission to avoid all dark allways, roads, cats, large bushes, spooky street lights that flicker on and off… The list of things he tries to avoid is quite long and embarrassing, but he refuses to be prideful about it.

Soon Hide finds himself sharing the narrow sidewalk with a young women. He feels as though a giant weight is lifted off his chest every time another person walks past him. They both give each other a slight nod and a friendly smile that says ‘ Hello, get home safely~’ . It makes Hide feel less fearful about walking alone after what Akira mentioned. Maybe her warning about ghouls in the area had frightened him more then he would like to admit, he never really thought of himself as what you would call brave.

 

Hide continues his walk home, he’s almost there now. The volume of this headphones is loud but the song is mellow, then something that was once a calming melody suddenly turns to loud guitars, heavy bass, and wild drumming.

 

Hide thinks the universe must have a really fucked up sense of humour, that or  just something against Hide having a good day. As soon as he walks around the next corner he collides with a sturdy solid object, the force of the collision knocks him on his backside painfully, the bright orange headphones fall from his head, clattering on the pavement.

 

“Ow, dammit!” He exclaims before looking up to see that it was a man he bumped into, and if the expression on his face was anything to go by then it was clear that the male was not pleased. Hide starts to stammer out an apology, letting out a small hiss of pain when he brushes the dirt off himself not realizing his hands were full of bloody scrapes left behind from the fall. The blond doesn’t have long to complain as he’s pulled to his feet by the collar of this hoodie. It rips a little when he’s lifted off the ground, feet dangling a good three inches from the pavement. He’s suddenly looking into the face of a ghoul. Two black and red eyes gaze into his own warm amber orbs, and then he’s suddenly tossed into an alley like a child's plaything. His body rolls through the stony path, scraping against tiny pebbles that cut into his tender exposed flesh. Hide’s body eventually comes to a halt, there’s blood dripping into his vision from a gash on his head, his whole body throbs painfully. His eyes begin to overflow with water, the salt from his tears make the scrapes on his face sting and he feels as though he’s going to pass out. Hide blinks through the tears and blood blurring his vision as the fuzzy outline of the ghoul begins to walk towards him…

“I guess I won’t be going to work in the morning...” Hide mumbles weakly to himself before everything goes dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS TO MY BETA READERS! I don't even wanna think about the mess this fic would be in without you all.  
> Please review/comment, it would mean so much to me~
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr: Space-Dementia49.tumblr.com


	3. Flickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki and Hide finally meet under not so ideal circumstances...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Long story short, my depression is back and I'm neck deep into it. Everything I normally enjoy doing has just....become so bland. That's why It's taken me so long to get this chapter out. It wont happen again I promise! Chapter 4 is nearly done, and unlike this chapter I have a tone of ideas I can't wait to write about!  
> And as always here are my top 3 songs for this chapter:  
> 1) Hysteria - by Muse  
> 2) Flickers - By Son Lux  
> 3)Until We Bleed - Lykke Li
> 
> I also made a 8trasks playlist for this chapter, and I'll continue to do so in future chapters. The link can be found here, please listen ! :D  
> https://8tracks.com/spacedementia49/tywtsk-a-hidekane-fanfic-playlist-chapter-3
> 
> Also, big thanks to coldandcalculatingrose for reading over this mess of a chapter lol ( I swear Ill do better next time!)  
> Happy reading

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last chapter review**

Two black and red eyes gaze into his own warm amber orbs, and then he’s suddenly tossed into an alley like a child's plaything. His body rolls through the stony path, scraping against tiny pebbles that cut into his tender exposed flesh. Hide’s body eventually comes to a halt, there’s blood dripping into his vision from a gash on his head, his whole body throbs painfully. His eyes begin to overflow with water, the salt from his tears make the scrapes on his face sting and he feels as though he’s going to pass out. Hide blinks through the tears and blood blurring his vision as the fuzzy outline of the ghoul begins to walk towards him…

**“I guess I won’t be going to work in the morning...” Hide mumbles weakly to himself before everything goes dark.**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 3**

_"I can see the flickers_  
_Over me the lanterns raised_  
_Lift me up_  
_Lift me over it_  
_Show me what you're hiding_  
_Take me out into the sea_  
_Lift me up (I hear the singing light)_  
_Lift me over it"_  


**-Flickers - Son Lux**

✧ ✰ ｡*___✧ ✰ ｡*____✧ ✰ ｡*

Kaneki’s head throbbed. The night had turned out to be a lot more difficult than he had originally anticipated. His anxiety levels peaked as the horrible voice in his head taunted and teased him, throwing him into high alert, hypersensitive to every mundane, unimportant thing around him. He felt as though he was a stripped wire laid bare, sparking dangerously close to water. It left him overly cautious of his actions while the adrenaline still pumped through his body causing his temples to throb rhythmically like a great, annoying,  _ painful _ drum.

Kaneki grasps at his snow white fringe, kneeling over slightly while taking a few deep, shuddering breaths.  _ Inhale, exhale...inhale..exhale. _ Slender, bloodied fingers press into the side of his head, moving in slow circles attempting to soothe the throbbing pain. It does nothing to relieve the massive headache.

“ Need to leave.” He mumbles out loud before standing to full height.

Kaneki finds himself looking down at bright red hands, the blood of which is beginning to dry,fake, and fall off his pale fingers. His clothing is also ripped and soiled. Stained with a mixture of the ghouls blood and his own, and although he was wearing dark clothing the blood left odd dark patches splattered throughout the fabric, and as it began to dry it became sticky, stiff, and uncomfortable. To put the situation lightly he was a mess. Kaneki knows he must look like something straight out of a horror movie and he needs to get back to the ‘ _base_ ’ (his home) as quickly as possible without being seen by any humans.

He tugs at the zipper on the back of his neck and his sweaty leather mask is removed completely from his neck in one fluid motion. He takes note of the sharp stench of bodily fluids (blood, sweat) wafting from the thing - It's  going to need to be washed before it goes _anywhere_ near his face again. He slides the  soiled mask into his pocket then begins to brush the crusted blood from his hands making a small effort to clean himself at least a little. It was still wet in some places just beginning to become coagulated and sticky.

Kaneki thinks this is the best he can do for now while glancing around the area to determine the best route home. He comes to the decision to walk through this particular neighborhood, scaling apartment buildings was sure to alarm someone and the last thing he wanted was a call going to the CCG. With his mind made up, Kaneki starts his journey back to base .

✧ ✰ ｡*___✧ ✰ ｡*____✧ ✰ ｡*

Avoiding all other signs of life turned out to be surprisingly easy at the late hour. It was close to midnight and the whole neighborhood was quietly tucked away in their cosy little homes. The warm glow of lights coming from apartment windows began to slowly disappear as people readied themselves for bed.

The streets were quiet, sidewalks empty, cast in an ery orange light from overhead streetlights, but still Kaneki was continuous. The blood on his clothing would not be noticeable to an onlooker, but the adrenaline was still pulsing through his veins from the fight with the female binge eater. His mind was still in fight mode, body twitchy, and sharp silver eyes scanning every dark corner for a possible threat. Kaneki halted his rushed strides when he heard a yelp of pain close by. He listened for a moment, his sharp ghoul hearing picking up the sounds of scuffling feet, the sick slap of a body hitting a hard surface, a small whimper. The sounds of a struggle.

‘So much for making it back home without any distractions.’ Kaneki thought.

After his recent violent breakdown, Kaneki felt like he was morally obligated to check out the situation taking place nearby. After all he did make it his job to keep the ward safe (for the most part) and livable for both peaceful ghouls and humans. With that thought in mind he sprints forward towards the commotion, keeping his body close to the shadows of each building he passes. He eventually stops in front of a dark alleyway. Heavy, erratic breathing echoes off the narrow gap between the two stone walls, it’s a sound Kaneki is all too familiar with. It's the sounds of  _ excitement _ . The sound of a ghoul barely holding it together before they go in for the kill, before they get a chance to gorge and feast on some poor humans flesh.

Kaneki cautiously makes his way inside, feet stepping lightly as possible to avoid drawing attention to himself, but he miscalculates his footing and stumbles over some rocks and broken boards - most likely debris left behind by the struggle he’s about to become witness to.

“Fuck..” He hisses quietly. His eyes widen as he stops all movement, carefully listening for any signs that would indicate he was heard, but nothing changes. Kaneki can still hear the ghouls heavy panting and shuffling of….a body?

“You look so _d-delicious_.” A stuttering moan breaks through the silence and Kaneki moves forward.

Meters in front of him is a dirty looking man with wild brown hair that resembles straw. He’s dressed smartly in dress pants and a white cotton button up shirt, but the clothing is covered in dirt and wrinkled as if it's been slept in for days and never washed. The man - ghoul - is kneeling down, slumped over the broken form of another person. Large frothy globs of saliva dribble from the man's mouth and it becomes clear to Kaneki that this guy is the result of a ghoul that has most likely been on the verge of starving for quite sometime, nothing civilized or ‘human’ was left of the man. A small part of Kaneki feels the slightest bit of pity. In the past he knew all too well of the horrible feeling of starvation and the uncontrollable urges that accompanied it, but things are different now. He’s strong and no longer naively persuaded by lingering human emotions (he has to eat. He does eat).

Kaneki observes as the man's wide black and red eyes dart over what was going to be his next meal. He’s so captivated by the human he doesn’t even notice that Kaneki is standing only meters in front of him while he’s grunting under his breath mumbling nonsense. Kaneki is reminded of a pig huffing and grunting around a barnyard. The man's long, twindly fingers hover over the body, twitching and darting from his head to his midsection as if the ghoul can not decide which part he wants to dig his fingers into first. Pausing, he nudges the head below him to the side before leaning down, tongue sticking out in a disgusting manner as he slowly licks the humans cheek leaving behind a sticky trail of saliva.

Kaneki notices that there is no struggling coming from the victim, he’s either already dead or unconscious. It’s safe to intervene without his mask if no one but the ghoul will witness it.

 

Leaning down he picks up a decently sized rock, mauling it over in his hand for a moment , taking note of its weight. Hauling back his arm he propels the stone at the ghoul with seemingly expert precision. The rock makes direct contact with the back of the man's head, who falls face first into the dirt, limp and unconscious, the sheer force of Kaneki’s powerful throw knocking him out cold. Kaneki quickly covers this mouth when he feels the sudden need to laugh rise up in his belly, the scene is quite comical, aside from the possible (probably) injured person lying beneath the now unconscious ghoul.

He honestly didn’t even try to knock the guy out…

With a grin on his face, Kaneki advances towards the two motionless figures on the ground stopping just a few inches short of touching the ghouls body, he raises one of this scuffed, black leather booths and prods the man's back with three quick, sharp jabs of his foot.

Nothing. No response. Not even a whimper.

Taking that as a positive sign, he bands down looping his hands under the other armpits, dragging the deadweight ghoul backwards and off the human. Once again Kaneki pokes the ghoul with his boot, If he’s lucky the man will remain unconscious until he figures out what to do with the current situation. Rolling his eyes in annoyance he finally turns around to assess the human’s condition, checking for any serious injuries.

Stormy gray eyes widen at the sight literally laying before them; a young man, no older than Kaneki himself, lean build, scruffy, somewhat outgrown blond hair that was a delicious shade of honey. A number of cuts and scrapes adorn the boys clear, light skin, and there are bruises already beginning to form on his cheekbones and around his mouth which was currently sporting a badly busted lip.

Kaneki was absolutely mesmerized.  The man was probably considered just about average in terms of appearance but there was just something about him that had Kaneki’s brain short circuiting. Kaneki knows he's going to have a problem on his hands when his first thoughts upon seeing the blond is something along the lines of _‘He’s so fucking beautiful, even while covered in dirt and blood’._

Kaneki feels as though his whole body is on autopilot as he kneels down to the dirty ground and lifts the mans upper body to lay across his own folded legs, his arm gently cradles the blond's head which is warm and sticky with blood. He combs long black nailed fingers through the thick blond hair, gently pulling through crusted and clumped sections of dried blood. Was he bitten? Was his fragile human skull split and bleeding out? Kaneki proceeds to check over the man's body for any serious injuries he may have overlooked, smoothing his own slightly calloused hands over the others soft arms, chest, and thighs, he deems the other to be okay aside from a busted lip, a somewhat deep cut in the blonds hairline, and a few other bumps and bruises.

Kaneki hadn't realized he had been staring at the body held in his arms (almost affectionately) until the sound of a airplane high above in the dark sky brought him out of his trance.

What the hell was up with him tonight? He felt so easily distracted, like his mind was in a constant “foggy” state. First the fuck up with the binge eater, now he’s wasting time playing hero while practically making goo-goo eyes at a pathetic human he knows nothing about. A decision is quickly made then; Kaneki needs to drop the human off somewhere safe so he can get back home where his soft king sized bed and plush sheets await him. He wants nothing more than to bury himself in those dark blankets and forget about all the ways he’s managed to make the night difficult for himself.

Kaneki isn’t all too familiar with this particular area, and he hadn't took notice of any hospitals near by. He slips his hand into the tight pockets of his pants with intentions to do a quick google map search for the nearest medical center where he planned to leave the man, but something catches his eye before he even has a chance to pull the cell from his pocket. There laying on the ground , partially covered by the boy's limp body, is an identification tag with the letters “ **CCG** ” written in bold, black, chunky letters.  

Kaneki suddenly feels sick, like someone has taken their fist and punched him square in the gut, the sensation making him feel as though he could vomit. There’s a mess of emotions welling up inside of him. His chest begins to tighten, lungs caught in an invisible vice grip. Sadness washes over him and his grip on the man tightens enough to leave bruises on his delicate skin. Kaneki feels as though he’s been betrayed. He’s put effort into this man's safety without even having any former connection with him, only to find out he’s working with the CCG. If the tag wasn’t in front of his face Kaneki wouldn’t believe the situation hes currently landed himself in.

**Name:** Hideyoshi Nagachika

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 23

**Height:** 5 foot 6 inches  

Intel and technology department

**CCG employment #49492272**

“ _ Hideyoshi _ , huh?” Kaneki mumbles bitterly under his breath.

Intelligence and technology. That would mean this  _ Hideyoshi _ would have access to unlimited information regarding Tokyo’s ghoul population; access to files and cases both old and new. Kaneki then realizes that the vulnerable boy cradled in his arms could potentially be very dangerous. While the half ghoul is taking a moment to process this information, the fingers of Hideyoshi’s right hand twitch against the dirt. Kaneki's eyes widen in surprise as a small groan escapes the man. Not knowing what to do, Kaneki quickly shoves the CCG badge into the pouch of his hoodie. He tells himself it’s okay, there is no need for panic because logically there isn’t anyway the guy could know he was a ghoul, hes been unconscious the entire time.

Eyelids squeez together then flutter open revealing glazed, amber eyes and Kaneki is once again entranced by the man - Hideyoshi.

“ _ Mmm… _ ” Hideyoshi makes a small sleepy sounding moan.

“What?” His brows furrow together while he inhales sharply and it occurs to Kanei that Hideyoshi must be in pain.

“What..what’s going on?” He manages to croak out, throat strep; probably from the ghoul beating him around, or screaming and pleading for his life .

“Where am I?” Hide makes an attempt to move but his sore body rejects the action and he falls back, hissing in pain, the sensation waking him up, making him more aware.

Kanekis is still staring at the blonds face, not quite sure how to answer his questions feeling as if he so much as says one word to the man he would somehow know just exactly what, and who Kaneki is.

“Who are you?” Hide’s voice cracks making it sound as if he was about to cry and Kaneki thinks he just might considering the look of panic on his face and the speed of which he's trying to pump out questions.

Kaneki watches the emotions play across Hideyoshi’s face; confusion and fear, mostly. He's clearly struggling to figure out what's going on. Kaneki’s suddenly hit by the desire to soothe him and he cringes inwardly when the blond attempts to sit up in the white haired ghouls now gentle hold, but curls in towards himself when he's met with immediate  pain.

“Hey! Hey,  _ shhh _ ” Kaneki calmly whispers, cupping the blonde's cheek -  now wet with tears-  his thumb brushing away the mixture of dirt and water from his high (and bruised) cheekbone .

Kaneki can’t shake the strange feeling it gives him, almost as if hes done this a million times.

“Don’t worry, you’re going to be okay”

“ _ What _ ? N-no” Hideyoshi pushes Kaneki’s hand away from his face, furiously shaking his head in disagreement.

“No, I remember there was a _ghoul_. A ghoul attacked me!” He exclaims.

Kaneki shifts positions carefully so Hide is now sitting on the ground with his back supported by Kaneki’s arm, he’s crouched over the blond slightly, looking every bit like a protective lover consoling their partner. Kaneki reminds himself that this guy is CCG.    _‘Do not get involved more than you need to’._

“Yes, but you’re going to be okay. It’s all over.” He smiles hoping that is looks friendly and genuine, not unnatural and fake like it actually feels.

“You’re really lucky you know.” Hideyoshi’s big watery eyes lock onto Kaneki’s own as he waits for him to continue.

“It looks like two ghouls were fighting over you, but the winner must have been injured pretty badly because when I showed up he fled, leaving you behind.” It was the best lie Kaneki could think of under pressure. Hinami always did say he was a horrible liar, he just hoped she would be wrong about it this one time.

Hide’s eyebrows draw together as he pulls his busted bottom lip between his teeth attempting to keep the quivering at bay, but it’s no use. Somehow he still manages to get out a watery ‘ _ thank you so much _ ’ before he sniffles and wipes away his tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

“My, umm..” He clears his throat getting rid of the _‘I was just crying my eyes out_ ‘ voice.

“My name is Hideyoshi, but please, just call me Hide.” Hide smiles up at his saviour in adoration and Kaneki feels like could look at that smile for eternity.


	4. Head [not] in the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide needs to give himself more credit and stop hiding behind self directed jokes. Kaneki may be starting to realize there is something about this human that drives him crazy - in the most delicious of ways~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of apologizing for how fucking late this thing is all I will say is   
> 1) This would have been posted last night but my body hates me and I had to go to the emergency room where I spent the night. That's an okay excuse, yeah? haha.  
> 2) Not going to lie....my Hidekane muse is GONE. POOF. Like a fart in the wind. I'm not sure if I should blame it on my current Spider-man/Deadpool obsession, or the lack of new exciting Hidekane fanfics, or maybe its the fact that no one really talks to me about Hidekne anymore....*sigh*. All your comments are the only thing keeping this story going at this point. IF YOU WANT IT I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU, slowly, but It will be done. I wont abandon this if people still enjoy it.  
> 3) This is un-edited. I dont have a official beta for every chapter and I really don't like asking people - I feel so annoying. So I'm really sorry for this chapter being short, possibly confusing and full of grammar mistakes. 
> 
> I HIGHLY SUGGEST RE-READING THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE
> 
> No chapter playlist this time. Sorry!

Hide is happy. He’s so, so happy - so thankful for the white haired man currently staring back at him. Although Hide didn’t want to outright admit it , he was beyond terrified when he realized the man that he had bumped into on his walk home was in fact a starving ghoul.  
Hide was always a peaceful guy, he’d never even been in a fist fight before, not to mantions a fight with a actual ghoul; and there he was... face to face with an angry, hungry ghoul, having to fight for his life when he knew he didn’t stand a chance against the creature. Honestly, he had given up before he even made the effort to try; what was the point anyway? A human like him couldn’t compete with the savage strength and brutality of hungry monster, and Hide knew that. So when he found himself being lifted into the air by the flimsy collar of his shirt, he knew he was going to die and he couldn’t recall a time when he’d been so scared in his entire life.  
Darkness overtook his senses after he was tossed through the air, gravity playing its part perfectly as his body hit the ground hard.   
It wasn’t fair, he didn't want to die, he was so young, there were so many things he had never experienced before. The universe was one cruel bastard to let it all end like this, or so he thought until he woke up looking into a pair of sharp, sincere , gray orbs.

\----------(present)----------

Hide cutely wipes at his wet eyes with the dirty sleeve of his shirt . Given the situation, he knows that he really should not feel embarrassed for crying infront of a stranger but the handsome male looking back at him has Hides stomach filled with fluttering butterflies (Ew. He hates bugs) and his cheeks flushing under the strangers intense gaze. 

“My, umm…”. He clears his throat nervously. “My name is Hideyoshi, but please, just call me Hide.” His words come out soft and meek while he tries his best to show gratitude with the most heartfelt smile his beaten and abused body will currently allow him to give. Hide studies the stranger who’s looming over him almost possessively, a far off look set upon his flawless (mind out of the gutter, Hide) face as he stares unblinking back at Hide. He can feel his face heat up and the familiar burning of a blush travels from his cheeks down to his neck. He’s injured, caught in a strangers intimidating gaze and the first thing Hide does is...blush. Wow.  
‘I’m so fucked up’ Hide inner monolog exclames. The two males awkwardly hold each other's stare for much longer than either are comfortable with , Hide starts to fidget at one point which causes the white haired man to slightly tighten his grip on Hide. The man seems to come back to reality when the smallest sound of a pained whimper escapes the back of the blonds throat.

Kaneki draws in a breath, opening and closing his mouth a few times as if he was about to say something to the boy resting in his arms.  
“I’m”. Kaneki clears his throat, swallows the nervous lump as he takes a moment to gather himself. “I’m Kaneki”. The smile on his face is genuine - so unlike the ocean of lies he’s about to spill onto this boy who begins shifting again. Luckily for Hide, Kaneki helps him to maneuver around, positioning his body in a way that allows his throbbing tailbone some relief from the pressure of his body weight. ‘Must have landed on my ass. Hard.’

“Do you think you can walk? Are you in a lot of pain?” Kaneki voices his concerns to the injured blond.  
“Feels like i’ve been through the spin cycle.” Hide chuckles at his own feeble attempt to lighten the mood. “But I think I’m good, nothing feels broken anyway.” A grunt leaves him as he shifts around uncomfortably.  
“Are you sure?”. Kanek rests his hand on Hides thigh, fingers placed slightly under his bent knee while he ever so gently squeezes and lifts the weight of Hides leg, relieving him of even more pressure. “ I can carry you if you’d like. I’m a lot stronger then I look, I promise”. Kaneki lets out a airy sounding laugh, he’s not usually so ‘hands on’ with strangers and the thought hits him like a slap in the face when he sees Hide look down at Kaneki’s hand clutching at his soft thigh; ‘What the fuck is he even doing?’ He feels Hide’s body tense when he looks at their connecting skin and actually blushes. The atmosphere around them explodes into something intimately awkward...an odd combination Kaneki thinks.

Hide wants to tell Kaneki that his help is appreciated but he can manage by himself - but the truth is that the longer Hide’s eyes are open and his brain fully functioning, the more aware of his aches and pains he becomes. The hot throbbing in his busted lip, a painful itch from the drying blood near the gash in his hairline, ribs painfully aching with every breath he inhales, and the intensely sharp pain that shoots through his entire body whenever his backside makes even the slightest contact with the hard ground. Now that Hide thinks about it... he’s a fucking mess, and there is no way he’s going to get to a hospital without the help of this guy. Pride be damned!

“I really don’t want to be even more of a bother to you. You’ve already done so much.” Suddenly a frayed edge of Hid’s hoodie seems fascinating, and he plucks at it sheepishly as if it’s something highly interesting. “But I honestly don’t think I’m going to get anywhere without some help. It seems like the longer I’m awake the more I hurt.” Hide grins then lets out a small chuckle. “Should have just stayed in dreamland, huh?”

Kaneki thinks this guy really is something else; he just got man-handled by a ghoul and somehow still has the nerve to crack jokes about it. It’s quite impressive if he’s honest.  
“That's understandable, your body was probably still pumping out adrenaline when you woke up, you were most likely in some sort of shock. You seem to be coming around, so it would make sense that you’d feel more pain now that it's wearing off.” Kaneki gives the blond a half-assed smile borderlining somewhere between fake and sincere. “Sorry, but it’s probably going to get a lot worse from here on out.”

“I thought you might say that..” Hide groans through his pout.

“No worries though, I’ll get you to the hospital, I’m sure they’ll get you something to take the edge off the pain.”  
“You mean pump me full of that ‘good shit’?” Hide laughs at this own joke. Kaneki notes how he would normally think that’s incredibly stupid, but it’s not - it’s absolutely adorable and he never wants it to stop. That little laugh does things to him and if the circumstances of their meeting was something different Kaneki is sure he would be trying his hardest to make Hide laugh at every possible moment.   
“Yeah, something like that”. They both share a smile between them.

Eventually, Hide shyly looks away and makes an attempt to get back up on his feet.  
“Here, let me help you.” Kaneki shifts the blond, standing himself up before he reaches down to wind his strong arms around Hide; which ends up with both males awkwardly fumbling with each other trying to avoid all of Hides bumps, bruises, and scrapes. It proves to be harder than either of them had initially thought. Hide lets out several groans of pain while Kaneki helps him to his feet.  
“Ahh, sorry, sorry!” Kaneki frowns down at Hide while he mutters hushed apologies.

Kaneki gently brings Hides arm up and around his shoulder making it a little easier for Kaneki to support Hides weight and at the same time having him able to support himself on Kanekis own shoulder. The half ghoul wishes he didn't have to keep up the act of being a human because scooping the other male up into his arms and running to the nearest medical center would be a hell of alot easier (and less time consuming) then the slow, awkward shuffling of limbs they are currently doing.

“Don’t mind me! Ignore me, honestly. I’m a total baby when it comes to dealing with pain.” Hide informs Kaneki after a particularly loud hiss of pain when he puts too much pressure on his bad leg. “Ill admit it, no shame here!” He’s laughing again.

Kaneki shakes his head at the blond and wraps his arm more securely around his narrow waist. “Don’t be so hard on yourself Hide. You were thrown around by a ghoul, you’re lucky to even be alive.” Kaneki wants to make him feel better; he’s caught onto the fact that Hide seems to have a tendency to put himself down jokingly, and something about that just doesn’t sit right in Kanekis gut. He’s brave. Kaneki can’t think of a single normal person who could stand up from a near death ghoul attack and still have the will to joke about it; to smile afterwards - Hide really was something else.  
“Give yourself some credit” He adds.  
“You really think that?” Hide asks looking somewhat surprised by the kind words of the other. Kaneki just nods with a small smile on his face.  
They begin to start their slow walk together; Kaneki is about to answer Hide properly, to tell him that he doesn’t think he knows anyone who would be acting like this after such a traumatic experience, when Hide abruptly stops all movement, face freezing up and somehow looking even more pale in the nights scarce lighting; he seems shocked.  
“Y-your shoulder!”

Shit.

So much had happened so fast, Kaneki had completely forgotten about his own injuries. Luckily for him he had a fast healing ability even by ghoul standards. The majority of wounds he sustained in his recent fight with the binge eater had already healed up for the most part, but the rips and tears still remained on his clothing; blood still darkened the black fabric of his torn hoodie, and now that Hide was basically in his arms sharing his personal space, these things became much more noticeable. Hide was going to panic and start questioning him, which was an absolute nightmare because Kaneki was a horrible liar. He looked back at Hide equally just as shocked as the blond proceeds to move his hand to the rip in Kanekis shirt. It's fairly large with crusty dried blood squished into the fabric, the skin on his shoulder is clearly visible underneath. It's almost back to normal - completely healed- aside from a speckling of scabbed skin. The flesh looks irritated and pink but it's nothing like the gaping gash it was before, and for this Kaneki is grateful.

Stumbling over his words Kaneki blurts out the first things that pops into his head and prays to the universe that it's a believable excuse.

“Ooh, that?” His voice cracks slightly. “It's nothing really. I got into a little fight before I found you. Drunk guy being an idiot.” Kaneki pauses to steady his voice. “Typical Friday night fuckery in this part of the city, don’t worry about it...”

Hides small hand is suddenly inside of the hole in Kanekis shirt. He’s timid and overly cautious, not wanting to make the mistake of causing any pain. His hand is soft. Warm. Kaneki thinks of how nice It feels nice to have Hides gentle hand on his naked skin…

“...You sure you’re okay?” Hide is looking up at Ken with his big amber eyes filled with concern. “I think we should both get checked out when we get to the hospital, just to be safe.” His eyebrows draw together as he continues to voice his concerns, his hand still lightly tracing over the sore, scabbed skin of Kanekis shoulder.  
“It looks like a lot of blood to be no big deal.”  
Hide had noticed all the dark patches on Kankis clothing and instantly realized it was actually blood. ‘Shit’ is the only thing Kanekis mind can come up with at that moment.

“Yeah, well, it’s not all mine!” Kaneki blurts out defensively. It takes him a moment to realize how horrible the words sound coming from his mouth. The thoughts are confirmed when Hide pauses with what he was about to say, his body noticeably going rigid as he stares at Kanekis face...or was he looking behind Kaneki? -

“YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!” A shrill scream of pure rage vibrates through the air behind the two young men. Kaneki barely managing to shield Hide with his own body before the previously unconscious ghoul lands a surprisingly powerful kick to Kanekis ribs. They both become airborne for a brief moment before roughly rolling to a stop, clouds of dust trailing behind them. Kaneki has the small CCG worker securely wrapped in his arms, the fragile humans head tucked protectively under Kanekis chin. He rolls them both over on the ground so Hide is laying under him - he looks absolutely petrified, but Kaneki has no time to coddle the blond.   
‘Can’t have one moment of piece, can I?!’ 

Fuck Hide and his unintentional distractions; the blond was seriously throwing Kankei off his game. Rarely has anyone - ghoul or otherwise - managed to surprise Kaneki with something as petty as a sneaky surprise attack. The other ghoul would have never gotten the chance if Kaneki hadn't been so preoccupied fussing over Hide.

“You think you’re clever, sneaking up on me? I’m not going to let some freaky white haired twink steal my meal!” The inraged ghouls voice draws closer to the two males who are separated from him by the cloud of dust previously stirred up by their hard impact with the ground. Kanekis frustration with this unfortunate night reaches its boiling point and it's then that Kaneki makes a bold (stupid, but necessary) decision.

An angry grunt grazes the back of Kanekis throat.  
“God damnit.” Kaneki moves his forearms; still hovering over Hides frame, his steel gray eyes lock onto the blonds with a cold, serious stare.  
“I want you to sit against that wall” He gestures to their left with a quick tilt of his head. “ and do. Not. Fucking. Move. Until I say otherwise. Got it?” His harsh words are accompanied by an even harsher visual. Kanekis one ghoul eye turns while he’s still locked in Hides frightened gaze. When Hide does nothing but stare wide eyed at the other male's face, Kaneki grabs his shoulders giving them a squeeze.  
“GO!” He pushes off of hide standing to his full height, red tentacle-like rinkakuu erupt from the small of his back, shredding the back of his shirt to tattered pieces. He's towering over the blond, head tilted towards the direction of the others ghouls voice. Kaneki looks like a thing of nightmares - an absolute demon - cast in a fiery red glow from his kagune that theatrically illuminates the cloud of dust in the air surrounding them. Kaneki’s ears pick up on the small whimper that escapes Hide before he rolls to his dirty abused knees, shuffling obediently over to the brick wall.  
Something big was about to go down, and Hide was now caught in the middle of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you would like me to continue :)  
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr Space-Dementia49.tumblr.com and if you like Spideypool im Spidey-pool49.tumblr.com !  
> Come at me with your questions/suggestions/critique/whatever!   
> Im also looking for a Beta reader, someone who can make plot suggestions while fixing my horrible spelling and grammar lol  
> Thanks for sticking around. Promise I'll give that "E" rating some meaning in the next chapter just for you lovely that still encourage this thing <3


	5. UPDATE NOTE - Please read ~

Hello everyone!

Just a quick note to answer all your questions since I don't have time to answer them all separately.

**THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE**

The next chapter is 90% finished, I just need to wrap up the ending and type it. I'm so, so, sooooooo sorry it's taken forever to update. You're all probably sick of my excuses but I'm in the process of moving across Canada for school right now (yay art school), so I have had ZERO time to spare. My tumblr buddies will know what im talking about since I haven't even made much of an appearance there lately.

Anyway...I'm hoping to be settled in the new place by Wednesday so updates shouldn't be too far apart after that! There is also a possibility I'll have the new chapter up before I leave on Monday. FINGERS CROSSED!

So if you any of you wanna drop me a message, encouragement, ideas, beta help, all that good stuff - feel free to do so here:

Tumblr: Space-Dementia49.tumblr.com

Twitter: SpaceDementia49


	6. Hearts / Wires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki, you're a mess....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet baby Jesus that took forever, eh?  
> Sorry guys. Life. Stress. Moving. School work. All sorts of stuff got in the way of updating this sooner. I know, I know. You're all probably sick of my excuses by now hahaa~  
> BUT KNOW THIS: I have to catch a flight back home in the morning and instead of sleeping here I am updating this load of poo. Why? Because I read all your comments and my cold black heart grew at least 3 sizes and I got all these feel good emotions from your nice words~ :D  
> So this extra long chapter is my thanks to all you who enjoy this and keep pushing me to update!  
> I hope you enjoy it and the inconsistency doesn't throw you off too much. It hasn't been edited, sorry!
> 
> Oooh and the song in this chapter is called "Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby" by Cigarettes After Sex. (are you guys even into me posting the music I listen to while writing?)

 

**"Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby"**

 

Whispered something in your ear

It was a perverted thing to say

But I said it anyway

Made you smile and look away

 

Nothing's gonna hurt you baby

As long as you're with me, you'll be just fine

Nothing's gonna hurt you baby

Nothing's gonna take you from my side

  
  
  


Soft amber eyes stared ahead unblinking and unfocused. Hide found himself in an almost dream-like state. His brain tried to process what was happening but it was all too much, too soon, he’s in a state of shock. The man that had saved his life from a starving ghoul was, in fact, a ghoul himself. The reality of it all had Hide’s mind pumping out questions at an alarming rate and he completely zoned out for what felt like minutes. Only when Kaneki grabs him and barks out a harsh “ _ GO _ !” does Hide finally snap out of his daze. Gone are the borderlining sweet touches and words shared between the two only a few short moments ago. In the blink of an eye Kaneki seems to have transformed into a completely different person, one much different from the handsome, sweet boy he met upon waking up. What replaced him was pure  _ nightmare fuel _ , a real life monster laid bare before him. Hide was beyond horrified. He crawled over to the wall just as Kaneki had demanded of him, moving as fast as his beaten body would allow. Hide’s blunt fingernails scraped at the harsh textured surface of the cool brick, groping it as if he could magically disappear into the other side. Hide’s fingernail splits down the middle and a trickle of crimson bubbles to the parted surface. The pain, along with the warm wet feeling of blood, did not register with Hide at the moment, only the sight of his worst fears playing out just a few feet infront of him. Hide could feel his mind going blank as shock took over his system, unable to properly comprehend the horrific scene unfolding before him.

 

~

Kanekis face is an emotionless mask as he watches Hide pathetically scramble to safety; bruised, dirty, and weak, pawing at the stone walls like a whiney pup. A twinge of regret had filled him when Hide reacted negatively to his somewhat violent outburst, but as much as Kaneki regrets frightening the sweet boy, it was also the quickest way to get him out of immediate danger. The thought that he shouldn’t even be concerned in the first place also pops up into the anxious mess that is Kaneki Kens brain.

 

Kaneki quickly pulls himself together. He has to make quick work of this guy before he draws in unwanted attention, the last thing he wanted was the CCG raining down on this place. Another booming shout sounds off through the clouds of dust towards the ghoul. Grunts and venomous courses clearly meant for Kaneki echos around the trio in their inclosed space.

 

_ Fuck why is he so loud?! _

 

“ _ Crack! _ ”  Kaneki takes a final glance at the cowering blond boy and continues to crack each individual finger in a sinister manner.  _ So satisfying!  _

 

“ _ Pop! _ ”

 

Another knuckle makes a sickeningly audible noise. Kaneki is so far gone at this point that he’s not entirely sure if he’s just simply cracking the joints of his fingers, or breaking them - only to have them heal almost immediately. He always did have issues with keeping the  _ stable _ part of his mind in check when he was angry. It’s times like these - stressful and dangerous - that he feels his ghoul side overpower that human innocence that is still harboured away somewhere inside himself.  Kaneki isn’t quite sure he’s going to be able to hold it together,  _ hell _ , he’s not even sure he wants to. Maybe it was time to express some rage…

 

The scruffy looking ghoul doesn’t even have time to properly react to Kankei before the half ghoul is launching himself through the dust, and up into the air; rinkaku glowing an eerie red as they whip behind him like demonic tails. One fast twirl of his body sends a lone tentacle forcefully cutting through the air between them, landing heavily onto the ghoul. He’s sent flying into the wall behind him, bricks smashing from the force of the impact.

Kaneki gracefully lands on his feet, poping his index finger, a cruel smile lingering on his attractive face. He watches the ghoul slide to the ground leaving a dark trail of blood behind him. Kaneki actually giggles when the ghoul starts twitching, his eyes glazed and unfocused staring straight ahead while he coughs and sputters up a thick mess of blood that spills out of his mouth like a leaking faucet.

Kaneki shifts his weight to one side, folding his arm and jutting out his hip, everything about his posture is teasing and sinister.

 

“ _ Oops _ . Did I hit you a little too hard? Surprised?” Kaneki pouts and walks forward. His rinkaku tails - thick,heavy, and dragging behind him carelessly.

He lazily strolls towards the badly injured man, his hips gently swaying, arms now swinging by his side in a playful, childish manner. He stops when he reaches the man, one foot on each side, boots tight to the ghouls outstretched legs almost as if he had intended to step onto him.

In a flurry of movement Kaneki slams both palms into the blood soaked wall. The man makes a startled noise but no other movement comes from his beaten body. Another gush of crimson spills over his lips, a wet gurgling sound escapes his lungs as he attempts to say something - but no sense can be made from the small pathetic noises.

 

Kaneki looms over the injured ghoul, the dim light making his shadow seem monstrous as it consumes the motionless figure of the broken man. Kaneki’s peers into the other's eyes from beneath his snow white fringe, clearly enjoying the current situation far too much. He’s completely lost in the violence he has created. Something in him knows how wrong toying with the man is, but he just can’t find it within himself to actually  _ care _ .  

Slowly he lowers his body into a crouching position over the other man's thighs, his pale hands roughly dragging down the textured brick that bites into his palms.

 

“ _ Hmmm _ ” Kaneki hums as he examines the others face, roughly grabbing his sharp, blood soaked chin.

 

“Looks like possible brain damage.” He says while snapping his fingers repeatedly in front of the man's eyes with nothing but a gargle in response.

“That’s not going to heal anytime soon, huh?” Kaneki knows full well that he won't receive any coherent response, the question is more of a taunt then anything else. 

It’s almost cute when Kaneki opens his eyes wide, drawing in an exaggerated breath, his face the definition of ‘excited’. 

“Here’s an idea! Maybe if you had something to eat?” Kaneki drops himself completely onto the man's lap sparing none of his weight from his injuries.

“You would heal faster...” He smiles suggestively in the man's face, a wicked gleam in his mismatched eyes. Kaneki’s bloody palms leave a nearly perfect handprint on the ghoul’s cheek when he lifts his head gently to rest their foreheads together.

 

“Aren't you hungry? I know you are…” Kaneki’s teasing words are a sigh in the small space between them. Erratic breaths of both men mingle together like that of lovers. The gesture is extremely intimate and so very  _ wrong _ . 

 

“Here, have a bite.” His lips ghost over the corners of the man's bloody bottom lip. 

“ I taste good, I promise” Gently he brushes his thumb across the quivering lip of the ghoul before shoving the appendage forcefully into his mouth, black fingernails digging into the flesh of his jaw, slipping againsts a wet tongue, bumping against bloody teeth.

 

“I’m only half ghoul afterall.”

 

\---

 

As the moments drag on Kaneki increases the pressure, eventually causing his own skin to split on the man's teeth. The blood - his own - pooling in the man’s mouth reminds Kaneki of sugary, coloured children's beverages (the ones from his childhood). Bright. Sticky, and probably just as sickeningly sweet tasting. 

 

A warm feeling pools in his stomach. The sights of blood has him feeling hot and lethargic. The fact that Hide is watching a few feet away does nothing to stop Kaneki from slowing rolling his sharp hips over the other man's thighs. He feels so shameless like this, the scent and sight of blood and violence turning him on a way that is far from  _ ‘normal’ _ , and once again that small human part of him thinks  _ ‘this is so fucked up. This is too much’ _ , but it's still not enough to make him want to actually stop. 

 

Kaneki continues to rock against the other, his movements so slow and shallow that they are hardly noticeable, but Hides eyes are transfixed on the movements from his cowering position near the shadowy wall. Hes absolutely disgusted when Kaneki’s tiny movements become something else - long, drawn out, hard, thrusting motions. The way Kaneki loosely wraps his arms around the ghouls head is almost that of a tender lover, the small barely audible whine he makes…Kaneki is basically using the ghoul to fuck himself while fully clothed. It’s all too much but Hide can’t look away. It's like watching the horrors of a car accident take place in front of you. You don’t want to watch, but the shock has your eyes glued into place, unable to look away.

 

Hide’s back snaps into a straight upright position at lightning speed when a bright crimson eye lands on his form from underneath that white, wind swept fringe. Kaneki’s eyes never leave his, not even when his hands start to wander over the ghoul’s bleeding torso, sensually squeezing and stroking. 

 

The tension between Kaneki and Hide is so intense,hide feels as though he could cut it with a knife. He gets the feelings that the white haired man is, in fact, pictureing Hide beneath him. Kaneki slowly sticks out his tongue and wipes it across his own lips leaving behind a shiny wet line of saliva.The gleaming of a small shiney metal bead pierced through his tongue along with the way Kaneki bites his own swollen bottom lip -still refusing to break eye contact with Hide- is absolutely  _ sinful _ . Hide accidentally lets out a gasps of surprise ( and disbelief) when Kaneki suddenly snaps at the man's lip so roughly he can see blood trickle down his chin. 

Hide forces himself to look away before Kaneki actually removes a chunk of flesh with his perfectly white teeth. Hide’s stomach twists uncomfortably . He's not sure how much more gore his brain can handle before his late lunch makes a reappearance on the filthy concrete beneath him. 

He hears the whimper of pain and a sexually charged  _ giggle _ before he needs to tightly close his eyes and look away.

 

\--

 

The seconds feel as though the drag on for hours while Kaneki savors the taste of blood gushing into his mouth. Normally the flesh of another ghoul is disgusting to others, but Kaneki had cannibalized such a large number of  _ ‘monsters’ _ in the past, now the taste is only slightly unpleasant, sometimes even enjoyable. That seems to be the current situation. 

 

The sight of blood has him riled up. He feels like a water balloon ready to burst. The cute blond isn't really helping at all. They both lock eyes as Kankei practically puts on a show for him. wiggling , whining, and drooling all the while never breaking eye contact with the young investigator. 

To say that he wishes it was the blond stranger under him instead of the current meat-bag was an understatement. 

Kaneki licks at the man's lips, making sure to flash his toungue piercing as much as possible. Hes attempting to be provocative, but by Hides expression it only scares the boy more.

Kaneki never was good at flirting, even when he was sane and human. It's all so frustrating, so much so that he takes his anger out on the man's plump, swollen lip. Snapping at it with an audible clicking of teeth and a squelch of parting, wet flesh.

 

The meek little sounds of disgust coming from Hide are drowned out by Kaneki's happy little giggles of pleasure as he munches on ghoul flesh like a happy little kid enjoying a tasty treat. Kaneki directs his attention to the throbbing pulse point just below the man's ear, there he slowly places sticky, bloody kisses before opening his mouth wide, ready to ferociously bite down on the man's carotid artery - he never gets the chance…

 

“ _ Heeeeey _ ~” The sound of a man's voice momentarily catches Kaneki's attention. He stops all movement, now stiff as a board, mouth not so elegantly left wide open, the crimson blood of the ghoul shining on the metal ball of Kaneki's tongue ring.

 

“Come on boss-man, you don’t want to be doing that. Remember you’re trying to play nice with the other kiddies in this ward. Cannibalism is, in fact, frowned upon.” The cocky, swave voice raises as a tall, fit man approaches Kanek from behind. 

 

“GeGe…” Kaneki replies without even sparing a glance at the newcomer, fingers gingerly playing with the gory mess of his victims lip.

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Comes Kaneki's emotionless reply.

“And as your superior, I have to say..” He draws in a deep, lazy breath, releasing his next words into a sigh.

“I really don’t appreciate you telling me what to do. That’s my job after all.”

 

Kaneki leans back. His hips sliding on the other man's thighs, elegant but lethal hands card through his own snowy white hair before dragging down his neck. It's clear Kaneki is purposefully making his every move as sensual as he possible can, but the dark trail of blood his hands leave behind on his own body make Kanei look more like a monster from a horror movie. The tall muscular man - GeGe- does not seem to mind though, he's seen Kaneki in this obliterated state many times before. The smirk on GeGe’s face suggests that something in him most definitely enjoys Kaneki's little  _ ‘show’ _ more than he cares to admit to his young boss. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, tough guy. You’ve had your fun, continue it at home...preferably with me.” GeGe walks toward Kaneki while extending a hand in hopes of his boss making a willing retreat.

“This fools not even your type!” He exclaims, making a disapproving  _ ‘click’ _ sound with his tongue.

“Not. Cute. At. All. Why’d ya decide to get all hot’n bothered all over this guy? I’m kind of offended...” GeGe pauses his obvious flirting when Kaneki's eyes quickly dart towards a dark corner of the allway, then back at GeGe with a look that he can’t quite place. Worry? Shame, maybe?

“ _ What the?? _ ”

 

Hes surprised that he didn't notice the horrified young man (on the verge of losing his lunch) sooner. Anger boils inside him for not noticing the  _ obviously _ very human watching them. Gege turns on the heels of his expensive looking shoes and stomps towards Hide, who begins desperately whispering to himself ‘ _ No,no,no’  _ , quietly as he attempts to back even further away into the wall. 

“Hey! I had no intentions on cleaning up one of your messes tonight, Kaneki. How did you not notice this little shit watching you?” He pauses and angrily looks back at kaneki like a mother scolding a naughty child. 

“Or maybe you did and just didn’t give a shit?” A humourless laugh.

“Yeah, cause trouble for the one man  _ clean-up crew _ \-  **ME** !” GeGe starts walking toward Hide. The gravel crunching under his feet sounding like bombs in Hides ears. Geges kagune bursts from his lower back in a brilliant glowing shade of purple.

“Sorry man, but it's lights out for you. We can’t have you squealing to the CCG now that you’ve seen our stunning good looks, right?” Smiling at Hide’s helplessness he continues to taunt the blond.

“I’m sure you understand…”

 

GeGe pulls his tail-like kagune back like a snake's head ready to strike, but the killing blow never comes.

 

**“GEGE, STOP!”**

Kanekis shout startles GeGe and he freezes the attack on Hide. Kaneki sets his mismatched eyes into a furiously intimidating glare directed at GeGe. Then with no remorse whatsoever, he violently places his hands on the head of the unfortunate ghoul below him and with a quick twist he snaps the head from his broad shoulders, tossing it at the wall like a ball. Kaneki stands brushing the dust from his knees as if he wasn't covered head to toe in ghoul blood.

 

“What the fuck, Kaneki?! You can’t just go around killing our own kind around here!” The anger in GeGe’s voice rings as clear as day.

“Or did you forget we are specifically here to make allies and win over the trust of ghouls in this ward?” He asks sarcastically. “Jesus Christ, Kaneki!!” GeGe begins to shout at his approaching superior, eyes wild. The blond human is momentarily forgotten by the ghoul.

“You’re risking putting all our progress back to square one, I can’t believe--” His next words are abruptly cut short when he finds himself on the receiving end of Kaneki's kagune wrapped securely around his neck, cutting off all airflow into his lungs. GeGe’s handsome face now hangs dangerously in front of Kaneki, feet dangling inches off the ground. Kaneki looks at him with disgust.

 

“Do not raise your voice to me.  **Ever** .” The grip on GeGe’s neck tightens immensely and for a moment he fears that he will meet the same fate as Kaneki’s most recent  _ ‘toy’ _ .

“You seem to forget you place. Lets not forget that it's  **ME** ” His voice raises. “who is in charge around here, or did you forget that?” GeGe’s sarcasm from earlier is thrown right back at him, and GeGe can only whimper in reply, mouth tightly clamped together in pain.

 

“I like you Ge. You’ve proven to be very useful to me on a number of occasions, and because of that reason I let a lot of this disrespectful shit slide… but lately” He pauses bringing GeGes face, now red with strain, closer to his own.

“I’ve become fed up. I’ve had enough of you thinking you may have some control over how I run  my territories and the way I chose to do so. It stops right here, right now.” Another rinkaku tentacle creeps its way to GeGes chest, sharpy and ready to strike.

“Am I making myself clear? Or are we going to have a problem,  _ Hmmm _ ?

 

GeGe’s attempts at answering Kaneki are useless with his kagune wrapped so tightly around his neck. Kankei notices the struggle to speak and drops his subordinate like a bag of rocks onto the ground. There he coughs and sputters, drawing mouthfuls of precious oxygen into his lungs. Once he manages to catch his breath he quietly wheezes out a nearly silent ‘ _yes, sir’_ before looking away in shame.

 

“Good. I’m glad you’ve chosen the co-operate.”

 

Kaneki smiles sweetly at his partner and then starts to walk towards Hide, retracting his kagune into his back as he approaches. GeGe’s head is spinning from his bosses sudden change in mood. He really hates this kind of emotional whiplash from Kaneki. Or maybe its real, physical whiplash? He questions this as he rubs at his tender neck, watching Kaneki approach the human cautiously, trying to not to frighten him even more.

 

“What's the plan for the human then...” He pauses before remembering Kaneki words, adding in a  _ ‘boss’ _ quickly at the end.

 

“ Don’t worry about it. It doesn’t concern you...” The white haired male replies sternly.

 

Kaneki not so gently grabs Hide by his wrists, one in each of his powerful hands, pulling Hide up onto his shaky, unsteady legs where he sways and stumbles. If it wasnt for Kaneki's strong grip the blond would most likely be face first into the dirty ground. The horror on Hides handsome face does not go unnoticed by Kaneki who loosens the steel grip on his delicate human hands. The young man looks pathetic and scared, and…. _ absolutely adorable _ to Kaneki. He can't stop his mind from envisioning a cute scared little bunny. So would that make him the big bad evil wolf, ready to gobble up his pray?

 

“A-are you” Hides wide eyes shine with fearful tears, his words are nothing but a gentle whisper in Kaneki's ears.

“Are you going to k-kill me?” The question is asked so innocently it has Kaneki's heart breaking. Kill him? While he's giving Kaneki that helpless look?  **_HA_ ** ! He couldn't go through with it, even if he wanted to. 

Kaneki releases Hide wrists bringing his own hand to the side of Hides head, fingers gently grazing along soft, honey coloured hair, thumbs sweetly stroking against red cheeks in a failed attempt to sooth the boy. 

When kaneki's hand make contact with him, Hides thoughts run back to the now headless ghoul and he starts to panic. Fresh tears now freely flowing over his pink cheeks, gathering at Kaneki's resting thumbs.

 

“ _ Please, please no _ . Don’t” He manages to whimper out between his tiny sniffles.

 

“ _ Shhhhh _ ” Kaneki places one of his black nailed fingertips upon Hides lip shutting him up for another moment. His hands slowly move down Hides wet face to gently rest on his neck, his fingers stroking over a erratic, hammering pulse.

“It's okay. You’re going to be fine. Just relax” Kaneki's voice is surprisingly gentle.

Hide swallows thickly and actually makes a small attempt at calming himself down.

“Thats right, just breathe.” Kaneki smiles. “Everythings going to be okay.”

 

When Hide seems like he's not going to pass out from fear, Kaneki hits a point of pressure on Hides neck. His amber eyes immediately rolling back into his head and he slumps forward onto Kaneki’s chest, who then lifts him into his arms effortlessly. Kaneki stands there a moment , his back facing a very concerned, very confused, GeGe.

 

“GeGe.” The ghoul breaks from his daze. What exactly did he just witness?

“Y-yeah boss?” He stammers.

 

“Let's get going.” Kaneki glances back at the ghoul he decapitated earlier, his body now sitting in a massive pool of blood.

“Leave the body. We have the only witness to my...slight slip up.” With that said , Kaneki re-adjusts his grip on the human in his arms before breaking into a jog, building momentum to jump onto the nearest building where he begins the journey home.

 

GeGe just nods although Kaneki cant see the movement, and starts to follow his superior back to homebase. Tonight had been a strange night to say the least.

  
  
  



	7. Not human at all...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki and GeGe return to the ghouls hideout with an unconscious Hide. Here we meet some of the gang currently living in the base.  
> Kaneki opens up to one of his underlings/friends about his guilt in involving Hide in the violence of a ghouls life....
> 
> Chapter song: Sleep Party People - "I'm Not Human At All"  
> Please listen !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ ME PLEASE!!!
> 
> No point in saying sorry!!  
> This was originally 1 chapter but I broke it up into 3. Also its unedited because I dont know anyone online who still follows Hidekane lol. Also please forgive my random changing of tenses. Paragraphs of this were written and then put away for MONTHS , so I sort of forgot if I was using past or present hahaha. *shakes head*
> 
> Sooooo this has been sitting in my notebook for a YEAR. YES A YEAR. I KNOW. I SUCK.  
> But in my defense Im rarely on tumblr anymore so I never chat about Hideka. All my old Hidekane friends are no long in the fandom (like many of us). Hidekane tag hardly updates like it used to back in the golden days (anyone remember when I was tumblrs Hidekane "wine-mom"?!)...so sadly Ive moved on. I still love Hidekane. I'll still read when something catches my eye, I still read TG:RE. But ill no longer be writing for it after this story.  
> IT WILL BE FINISHED, but chapters will be MUCH shorter so I can update it quickly . I expect to have this story finished in the next two months. 
> 
> With that being said...If anyone likes Rey/Kylo (star Wars) or my current obsession Steve/Bucky (cap America/MCU) drop me a line or follow. Prompt me for writing or art over on my Tumblr blog (which Im going to remodel sometime this week) Space-dementia49.tumblr.com

A expensive looking screen flashes to life as four men crowd around it in the dimly lit room. One of the men - with dark, ashy coloured hair- typed away at a keyboard mumbling a few words at the other men standing around him. The illuminated monitor turns black for a brief moment before the image of a young man flickers into view. He's obviously unconscious. Clothes dirty and rumpled, his delicate human body carelessly tossed into the corner of a jail-like looking cell. The man on the screen -  _ Hide- _ is observed by the four others.

 

_ “ _ Thanks for getting this on such short notice, Noct.” Kankei lays his hand on the the shoulder of the man fiddling with the computer and gives him a few friendly, gentle pats.

 

“Not a big deal.” He shrugs. “When GeGe called and told me what went down tonight...well, I couldn't really say no, now could I?” Noct gives Kaneki a look that is clearly meant to be judgmental, maybe even disappointed, as if to say: _Am I even a loud to say no when you ask something of me?,_ but Kaneki takes this in stride, simply giving Noct an apologetic smile before nodding and saying a quick “ _ Thanks _ ” once again.

 

The room is silent for a few moments as the men view the security screen, cameras posted in what appears to be Hide's holding cell before someone loudly clears their throat startling GeGe (which causes Kaneki to make the tiniest of giggles). All eyes fall to Banjou- a tall muscular looking ghoul - who nervously fidgets having everyone eyes suddenly staring at him.

 

“Uhhh, do you think we should have more than one camera set up in the cell? The viewpoint is sort’a shit if you ask me.” Bangou blurts out in a hurry. Nerves getting the best of him. He never did like being the center of attention.  


 

“No worries” Noct’s hand moves onto what appears to be a gaming controller.

“We can change the point of view whenever we want with this. It’s just a simple Playstation 4 controller, I didn’t have time to go through all the tech shit in our storage room. Works just as good as the proper thing though.” Noct demonstrates by moving the joystick side to side, watching as the cameras view on Hide mimics the movements of the controllers joystick.

 

“And there you have it!” Noct stands up clapping his hands together, giving a small, quick bow before making his way to the doorway where he pauses.

“I’m going to head back to bed now if that's cool with everyone?” Noct is answered with silent nods and a 'don't ask me' shrug.  


 

“Think I’ll head upstairs and give the guy a pat down before heading to bed myself. Who knows what he has on him. Last thing we need is him making a phone call to the CCG and having us tracked or something.” GeGe lazily adds. The events of the night having taken its toll on his usual sleeping habits which consist of a solid eight hours, more if he has nothing particularly pressing to do that day. GeGe was a man who knew how to do his job. and do it well, but damn he could be lazy when he wanted to be.  


 

“Yes, of course. Thanks again.” Kaneki is back to being shy and polite. He waves Noct and GeGe off to bed taking the seat he left vacant.

The three men left behind spend the next twenty minutes quietly talking amongst themselves about the events of the night. Now that his main men are informed of the situation - _**A.K.A: Hideyoshi Nagachika**_ , Kaneki is a ball of nerves. A shameful mess, embarrassed of himself because he was unable to control his emotions resulting in a “ _ mini _ ” breakdown of his fragile mental state. Kaneki knows his underlings are aware of his “ _ problem _ ”. The mood swings. The drastic personality shifts. But he still can't help feeling shameful every time he has an episode. A leader should be a pillar of strength setting an example, but right now Kaneki felt more like a failure. A burden that had to be nursed back into a normal state of mind with hushed voices, gentle pats and kind words. 

Banjou must have taken notice of Kaneki's mood and asks if his leader, no, his _friend_ , is feeling okay. Kaneki turns in his chair to face the tall broad ghoul giving him a weary smile.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” He sighs before continuing “More concerned about the outcome of all this to be honest. I couldn’t do it. I just couldn’t do it, Banjou.” It takes the taller man a second to catch on to what Kaneki is talking about. His brows furrowed together in frustration.

“I couldn’t add this innocent guy to my list of senseless killings. I wasn’t going to do that to him.” Kaneki's pause seems to drag on forever in Banjou’s ears. 

“...I wasn’t going to do that to  _ myself.  _ You didn't see the look in his eyes Banjou. It _crushed_ me. Shook me to my very core. My mind went blank..and then there was only rage. ” His voice is barely above a whisper, laced with a deep sadness only another tortured soul like Kaneki himself would recognize.

“ It would have haunted me. You understand don’t you Banjou? You realize why I couldn't kill the human, right?” Kaneki's pleading voice becomes panicked and shaky. His gray eyes are glossed over as if he's about to cry at any moment but does not allow a single tear to fall. 

 

Banjou isn’t sure if he’s honored or horrified to be one of the very few people who know this vulnerable, caring and sensitive side of the 20th wards infamous “ _ Eye Patch _ ”, “ _ One Eyed King _ ”, “ _ Centipede _ ”, Kaneki Ken. It’s quite unnerving having to witness someone of Kaneki's stature and power in such a state of turmoil. Emotions practically ooze from Kankei and flood the room like hot muggy air after a heavy rain. 

 

Banjou takes it all in and even though he pitties Kaneki - who initially was so pure of heart and soul - he makes sure not to let these feelings show. Deciding to save Kaneki from parting with what might be the last shred of pride he has left.

 

“You know I do, boss...Kaneki.” Banjou’s warm, genuine smile takes over the mans face and actually does manage to ease Kaakie's frantic mind. “I’ve known you since you were a fumbling, shy teenager. I first thought you were a completely hopeless mess of a boy, but you proved me wrong. You always prove _everyone_ wrong, Kaneki. Again and again. Don’t sweat the small stuff, eh?!”

What was meant to be a few words of reassurance to comfort Kaneki is now a full blow pep-talk. A real heart-to-heart. But it can’t be helped when Banjou thinks about how Kaneki risked his life for him and his rag-tag ghoul pals, ultimately leading to the half ghoul being captured by the monstrosity known as ' _Jason of the 13th ward',_ where unspeakable things were done to the young man. No one knew exactly what went on in Jason's room of pain, but all evidence (and what little Kaneki did speak of) pointed to rape and the most brutal kind of torture only a ghoul with considerably top notch regeneration and healing could have survived. Even after surviving through all that, Kaneki still remained a good person at heart.

 

At least for the most part.

 

A piece of Kaneki was left behind in that room (if we are talking literally - then its many, many parts). When pushed, Kaneki can and will become the most frightening of opponents. He's unnecessarily violent, callus and blood thirsty. Banjou has seen it with his own two eyes , he never would have believed Kaneki capable of it otherwise. Its chilling seeing this sweet young man absolutely lose himself in blood lust like a savage beast. But it can’t be helped. 

Sometimes Kaneki doesn't even remember the things he's done while having one of these episodes. What's left is the shell of a good hearted man who was forced to face the cruel reality that - yeah, maybe the CCG is right about him - maybe he really is a disgusting monster. 

 

Knowing that his friend has to deal with this everyday of his life weighs heavy on Banjou’s sensitive heart. He knows that at his core, Kaneki isn’t cut out for this sort of life. The life of a hunted SS rated ghoul - not only that but the leader of a notorious ghoul gang. Kaneki is expected to be ruthless and violent, but Banjou knows that's really not Kaneki at all…

 

And its exhausting. 

 

“Banjou!!” Suddenly a head of white hair is in front of Banjou’s face. Kanekis face staring  back at his in concern. He hadn't realized he’d lost himself so deeply in thought.

“Are you okay? You spaced out there for a bit. Go to sleep, get some rest. We could all use some.” Kaneki doesn't bother waiting for a reply, only pausing briefly halfway to the door, raising one of his elegant white brows at Banjou while motioning for him to follow.

 

“Y-yeah!” Banjou stutters, clumsily following him. “Sorry. It's been a long night for us all I guess”

 

“......” a nod is the only reply he receives as the two men make their way down a dark hallway enclosing the large staircase leading to the hideouts main floor. 

 


	8. Gods and Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GeGe and Hide have a moment...
> 
> "In the land of gods and monsters,  
> I was an angel.  
> Living in the garden of evil" - Gods and Monsters by Lane Del Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *singing In the tune of Brittany Spears "oops I did it again" *
> 
> ooops I did it again. I shortened the chapter! And took forever to poooooooost. Oops you thought I'd keep my word and post a few days a-a-aaaafter the last. But baby, Im a freakin lier!  
>  BAM.
> 
> Lol I'm not even going to lie, I'm drunk af posting this.

~-.GeGE.-~

 

 The heavy oak door closes with an audible ‘“ _thud_ ” that echoes through the dark hallway. The ghouls walk in silence until Noct can’t take the awkward quiet any longer. He has to know exactly what happened to Kaneki earlier tonight without GeGe having to sugarcoat the story with Kaneki in the same room.

 

“Going to tattle-tale on the BossMan or what?” Noctis gives GeGe a friendly shove. He’s known GeGe long enough to know that the man is dying to say something more about what happened . He never was the type of person to skimp on the details of things, and, well, the annoying ‘tick’ of tapping his thigh repetitive was a dead give-away that GeGe definitely had more gossip to gush about. Noct isn’t even sure GeGe is aware he does this when he’s either lying, pissed off , or annoyed. Either way, Noct knows something is up and he’s too nosy to mind his own damn business.

 

“ _Pffft._ ” GeGe rolls his eyes.

 

“Something's always happening to that one, huh? Is it just me, or can he never have a normal mission without stirring up shit?” GeGe hurriedly whispers, scared of their white haired leader overhearing him speaking in such a disrespectful manner.

“I’ll text you the details later. I just feel like something’s up with Kankei. He was even more of a bleeding heart for pointless human life tonight,” His voice rises without him even taking notice. An automatic reaction to his unease.   


“When I went to do the smart thing, which was to obviously kill that little blond fucker, Kaneki flipped his shit ba-” He’s cut off by Noct, but continues to ramble on.

 

“ **_SHHH!”_ ** Noct nudged the other ghoul while making ‘ _ shut the hell up _ ’ gestures with his finger. “Not so loud you dummy. The whole house doesn’t need to hear you!”

 

“-basically!” GeGe continues his rant once again except this time he takes Nocts advice and does it quietly. “He was going to fucking gut me if I so much as looked at blondie the wrong way. Fucker acts all nice for days, then pulls the “ _ im the fucking boss here” _ bullshit on me. I’m sick of his mood swings, man. After tonight I don't even know if I can joke around with the guy. His emotions are out of control. I feel like I’m walking on eggshells here.”

“Well, you know the boss really doesn't do the whole senseless killing thing, at least not while he’s in a normal state of mind. So I really don't understand why you’re so surprised he was pissed off at you.” Noct huffs out a breath, rolling his eyes as if to say “ _ Duuuuh _ ”

 

GeGe looked at Noct, eyes squinted in a way that could only be interpreted as judgy. From the look GeGe was throwing at him, what he just said might as well have been spoken in another language. Noct did have a point though, and GeGe knew it, even if he didn’t want to admit it out loud. Kaneki never was the type to sensually waste a life, be it ghoul or human.

“Dude, Did you listen to a single word I just said?” Noct simply nods at him.

“He didn’t just get pissed, he freaked the fuck out!!” GeGe exclaims. Throwing his arms up in the air with exaggerated sweeping gestures.

The two men are fast approaching the top of the steps leading to the main floor where they will have to party ways for the night.

“He actually threatened me, and it wasn’t in the fun kinky way I was hoping for” He pouts. “So disappointing.” Typical GeGe, ruining a serious moment with his strange Kankei fantasies. Noct just rolls his eyes, unfazed.

“Okay, yeah , that's a bit much considering the situation, I agree with you on that. Text me the rest when you're done with the guy. I’m heading up to my room.”

“Yeah, sure” GeGe pauses with a stern look on his face. “But seriously, Noct. I think something is up with this guy and I don’t think we should just chuck it up to Kaneki being a ‘ _nice guy_ ’ ”. GeGe makes air quotation marks with his fingers while making what Noct likes to call his "stoopid face".  


“Hmm..” Noct just nods in agreement before parting ways with a wave of his hand before he begins to disappear into another corridor. He turns back calling out to GeGe. 

“If that’s the case you better behave. Might get your ass kicked for being a snoop.” He teases. GeGe flips a rude finger in Noct's general direction not even bothering to turn around . A mumbled “ _ screw you _ “ can faintly be heard as he walks away.

 

Little did the two men know just how right they were about their young hostage, Hideyoshi Nagachika -- who just so happened to be a member of the hated CCG,-- and the One Eyed King himself, Kaneki Ken. The consequences of a secret at this scale would be astronomical and would no doubt lead Kaneki to a painful death for committing such a treason against his fellow ghouls. Hiding the identity of a CCG member is a serious matter in the underground ghoul world. Kaneki and everyone he has ever cared about would certainly be hunted down like animals if anyone were to find out. For this reason , Hide’s identity had to stay secret, but with Noct and GeGe already suspicious of the blond this could prove to be very difficult…

 

**HIDE--**

 

 The first thing Hide noticed when he slowly began to wake from his Kaneki induced “nap” was the cold caress of hard, tiled floor against his bruised cheek. Surprisingly, even to Hide, his basic CCG training kicked in - ‘never panic in any situation!’. So, instead of shooting up and screaming bloody murder, Hide calmly steadys his breathing to an even pase, mimicking that of someone sleeping. One, two, three. Inhale. One, two, three. Exhale. Repeat. 

His eyes remain closed, ears alert, ready to pick up on the slightest of noises. One amber eye opens discreetly to check out his surroundings. Hide is pleasantly surprised to find himself in what appears to be some kind of holding cell, a lot like the ones in police stations where a local drunk might be held for the night. He can briefly see a small uncomfortable looking cot in the far left corner of the cell next to a long solid wood wall that appears to conceal the bare necessities of a tiny bathroom. Well, at least he has some form of privacy. Hide realizes there is also a small olive coloured blanket underneath him, which he has mostly rolled off while unconscience. It’s the little things.

Hide was expecting to awaken in a literal horror movie considering what had taken place before he was knocked out. A human slaughter house maybe. Did ghouls have such things? Probably. He briefly wonders if this is what beef cows feel like.

Hides train of thought is derailed when he hears the quick _click-clack_ of a heavy boot making its way toward his general direction. Hide lays there on the floor doing his best to fake unconsciousness. The footsteps draw close and come to a halt at what Hide assumes to be the bars of the cell door. The annoyed scoffing of a man has Hide's heart rate quickening and it feels as though it will burst from his chest when a heavy sounding boot connects with his cell door and the man begins talking in an annoyed tone.

“Hey!” Another kick. The sharp rattling of bars reach Hides ears once again and he can’t help but draw in a quick breath of surprise.

“Hey! Rise and shine princess.” The man's voice is getting louder and Hide thinks it sounds vaguely familiar.

“I said wake up you little turd! I got some questions that need answering!” GeGe rattles the door . Annoyed. A sigh and eye roll go unseen by Hide. GeGe produces a key from his tightly fitted jean pocket then proceeds to unlock Hide’s cell. The tiny whimper that escapes Hide as GeGe makes his way inside is totally unintentional, a complete reflex of Hides fear.

GeGe grins at this, locking the door behind him. Hide knows there is no point in trying to keep up the act of staying unconscience anymore. His thoughts are confirmed when GeGe calls him out for faking.

 

“I know you’re not really asleep. Quit the act.”

 

Hide pathetically tries to make himself as small as possible, curling into a fetal position, the movement causing all his cuts, bumps and bruises to throb like a heartbeat under his skin. Hide suddenly feels the pressure of a strong hand planting itself firmly on his aching shoulder and GeGes voice - although barely above a whisper - is like a siren blowing off right aside his ear. Hide can even feel the warmth of the ghouls breath tickling the tiny hairs of this neck. 

 

“And just who might you be... _ hmmm _ ?” Hide doesn't answer the question. GeGe jabs the blond, fingers digging directly into Hide’s very sore, possibly broken ribs.

“I asked your name Blondie. It's in your best interest to answer promptly.”

 

Hide yelps and slowly uncurls his body, his wide amber eyes are watering , filled with unshed tears.’  _ Don't let him see you cry’ _ Hide chants in his head. He finds himself looking up into the handsome face of the ghoul that appeared just before Hide was knocked out- at least that’s what he assumed happened. It’s all a blur in his head. Bits and pieces in his mind. Hide decides to be smart and show no resistance when the ghoul grabs his face not so gently, turning Hide's head from side to side as if he's examining every detail of his face. GeGe practically purrs when he notices Hides discomfort. A sadistic smirk smeared across his face. 

 

“You're awfully cute for a useless meat sack. What's your name?”

Hides jaw trembles in the ghouls grasp as he debates on whether or not he should give a false name or his real one. GeGe can feel the way Hide is trembling in his grasp and it throws the ghoul into a power-high having so much control over the small man's well-being. 

 

“ _ Mmmm _ ...just look at you tremble. Like a little animal. Delicious. “

Hide finds himself fully in the ghouls grip now, his lustful gaze boring into Hides own frightened one.

“Now, tell me your name little bunny, or I might have to force it out of you.” Cold hands slide to the back of Hides neck like a lovers caress, but these are far from loving hands, these are the hands of a killer sweetly caressing his upper body. 

Stupidly, Hide blurts out a meek answer to the question. It may very well prove to be one of the dumbest things Hide has ever done in his 23 years of life but this was a fight or flight situation and the overwhelming fear of it all rendered his brain useless. His body is running on autopilot.

 

“Don't mumble little bunny. Let me hear that voice of yours” 

 

“H-hide!” large cold hands slide to the sides of Hides neck and in that moment he thinks about just how small and fragile he is in the ghouls powerful grip.

“Hideyoshi is my name, sir”

GeGe bursts out a laugh, actually surprised by hide obedience.

 

“Ooh, _sir_ , huh? I like the sound of that coming out of your cute little mouth. You might make your way into my good graces after all , Little bunny.” GeGe backs off of Hide, now crouching at his side.

“Hideyoshi, ay? I don't think it suits you.” GeGe gently smacks Hides hot cheek rapidly. Repeatedly.

“I like my little bunny better, much cuter wouldn’t you agree?” No reply from the blond.

“ I said--” Another light slap to the side of Hide’s cheek. “--don’t you agree?” GeGe repeats.

Hide nods. Eyes watery.

**“Now get up”**

 

Hide, despite his bodies protests, quickly gets onto his feet, legs wobbling with disuse like a newborn calf. GeGe steadies the young man by tugging on the hoodie covering his upper body. Hide still does not protest when the ghoul starts patting him down from head to toe. It reminds him of being patted down at an airport terminal by security, except there is no code of conduct or consent, when and where he can be touched. Zero control.

 

“Need to do a body check. Can’t have you pulling a fast one on us, now can we?” GeGe looks around suspiciously eyeing his surroundings as if he was looking for someone. Hide notices this right away and his body goes rigid. More ghouls coming to humiliate him? To kill him? Fuck him and eat him? GeGe was planning something….that much Hide was certain of.

Large calloused hands come to rest on fragile human shoulders, gripping a little too tightly for Hides comfort. Hide’s heart sinks when one of those hands makes its way towards the zipper of Hide’s hoodie where the strangers fingers begin to play with the zip. Slowly opening and closing, over and over again.

Hide finds himself being backed into one of the only solid walls in the small cell. GeGe’s large body towering over him like a wild animal whose managed to catch it’s next meal. GeGe stops his fiddling, now slowly starting to lower the zip, exposing Hide’s delicate protruding collarbones.

 

“Hope you’re not body shy, little bun-bun. I’m gonna have to do a full body search. Have anything on you? Knife, gun, cell phone?”

The words are whispered seductively into the soft hair at the side of Hide’s head.

 

“...N-no.” Hide somehow manages to mumble an answer while he battles with his insides not to empty the contents of his stomach all over GeGe.

 

“Don’t lie to me little rabbit” GeGe forcefully shoves the full length of himself against Hide’s smaller frame, putting emphasis into sudden and surprising clash of their hips. Hide can feel the start of the ghouls excitement and he's absolutely disgusted that he’s turned on by Hides fear.

 

“M-my cell phone, but...but it's dead” Hide’s urgent voice seems to boom in the cell. He makes and attempt to break away from GeGe but the wall prevents him from getting away. An attempt to raise his hands and put distance between their bodies also proves to be useless when GeGe roughly pushes him further into the cold cement wall, slapping Hide hands back down to his sides.

 

“Fight with me and I just might tell our One-Eyed King that you were a bad by and we couldn’t afford keeping you around” He snarles. “Do you get what I’m trying to say?”

 

Hide nods. 

 

“Good boy. Now turn around.” GeGe backs off Hide for a second , much to Hide’s relief. It's short lived when the ghoul quickly and calmly removes Hide’s hoodie leaving him bare chested and exposed. The blond shivers at the rush of cold air flowing over his naked skin like a frigid ocean wave. Hide is unable to do anything about the man in front of him, who - much to Hide’s horror- is now basically eye-fucking him. Hide’s not sure if that lustful, longing gaze is a look of literal hunger...or a hunger of another kind.

 

GeGe hooks a finger into the front of Hides low slung jeans, stroking the exposed skin at hides abdomen. He makes a rude comment about the sharp “V” of Hide’s hips. Hide doesn’t quite catch what was said. For a minute the sound of his own frantic heartbeat in his own ears drowns out every other sound in the room, but he thinks it was something along the lines of ‘ _ Skinny little fucker, aren't you? That’s okay though, I love twinks’ _

 

GeGe takes a long, languid look over his prisoner, licking his lips. He makes a twirling motion with his finger, gesturing for the blond to turn around again. 

He obeys immediately.

Hide finds himself back-on to the other man, pushed against the wall, both hands resting just barely above his head on the wall. The ghouls body feels like fire on Hide’s skin and the material of this clothing is surprisingly soft he notices when  hands lightly scrape down Hides shoulder to his hands, then back to tickle over his sides. Hide squirms under the touch. Feeling so violated but some sick part of him can't help but think this might actually be enjoyable in another situation. Willingly and definitely with someone besides the psycho, man-eating ghoul currently feeling him up.

Hot skin slides along Hide's exposed back. Two large hands slowly drag over his body. Lower. Lower. Lower. Until they come to rest on his slim hips where unwanted fingers tease at the exposed waistband of briefs protruding from his jeans. There is a low animal like growl in his ear and hot, moist breath on the back of his neck. Those fingers push inside while palms flatten and drag lower. Hide knows where this is going, he's not an idiot. All he can do is quiver and squeeze his eyes shut. Wishing this to all be some fucked up nightmare. Blunt nails scrape lightly at the thin tail of hair --

**_" What are you doing GeGe?"_ **

Suddenly Kaneki Ken is peering into the room. Arms folded with a blank expression on his face. Steely eyes burning a hole into the other ghoul.

And Hide can feel GeGe _shake_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Please leave a comment, I'm so nervous about posting this. I would love to hear your feedback!  
> <3
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: Space-Dementia49.tumblr.com  
> Thanks to everyone there who flooded my inbox with asks that inspired me!


End file.
